Well That Was Surprising
by Dark-Dreams-69
Summary: It's summer vacation for the Sohma's, and surprises are everywhere. Yuki and Haru? Kyo and Uo? And Tohru with...?
1. School's out, Finally

This would be my second time posting this...my lemon chapter was deemed unfit for the rating that I gave it... :( I'm sad. Butmy friends told me not to give up, so here I am again :) Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------- Chapter One: School is out.Finally!  
  
Tohru gazed at the hazy blue sky, wishing that the bell would ring. It was the last day of school, and it felt like it would never end. Students around her became restless as the clock slowly inched its way to the 5 minute mark. Tohru didn't notice any of this. She had realized a long time ago that someday she would have to make a choice between her two favourite Sohma boys, and this summer vacation would be her perfect chance to tell him how she felt. Yes, she had made her choice, she had finally figured out which of the Sohma's was right for her. And it was...

"Tohru? Hellooooo!" Uo's grinning face was directly in Tohru's line of vision. "What? Oh, Uo! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were trying to get my attention." Tohru apologized, ripping her eyes away from the beautiful day outside. "It's perfectly alright Tohru. You must be anxious to get out of class, I suppose?" Hana smiled. "As I was saying, do you know if that stupid carrot top is going to be hanging off you all summer, Tohru? Or will I actually get to spend some time with you?" Uo grinned, throwing her arm over Tohru's shoulders good naturedly. "Oh-w-w, well." stuttered Tohru, who was beginning to blush furiously. Thankfully she was saved by a certain orange haired loudmouth. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'HANGING OFF' HER!" Kyo yelled furiously. And that started yet another verbal fight between the two. Tohru just watched and sighed. "What's wrong Tohru? I sense odd electrical waves." Hana said, giving Tohru a concerned look. "Oh!" said a flustered Tohru, "It's nothing, really! Don't worry about it Hana, I'm just a little nervous." Tohru muttered. "Oh Tohru, you've chosen, haven't you." Hana said as an uneasy feeling washed over her. Something about it had her worried. But she didn't want to make her friend any more nervous, so Hana pushed the thought out of her head quickly and smiled at her cheerful friend. "I'm glad for you Tohru." Hana said, pulling Tohru into a hug. Tohru smiled. She loved getting hugs. "I'm so sorry that I won't be around for the summer to watch the two of you. It is Yuki, isn't it?" Hana said. Tohru's smile said it all. It was big and goofy and so happy. Once again Hana felt a twisting feeling in her stomach, but willed it to go away, convincing herself that it was just something she had ate. Sensing something, she whirled around. "I heard my name Miss. Honda, so I came over to see if you needed anything." Yuki smiled, making Tohru go red from embarrassment. 

"Oh no Yuki, I'm just fine." Tohru said, looking up at Yuki. And Hana silently left her blue-eyed friend, making an excuse about talking to Uo. But just then the bell rung, and school was officially over.

Well that, ladies and gentlemen, would be the first chapter. So R&R, please! Give me some encouragement! Is it any good? Does it really suck? Review!  
  
Ja Ne 


	2. Meeting At The Sohma Residence

Okay, Chapter two! Yay! Well, thanks to the people who reviewed my story, it's my first one you know I know this chapter isn't very long, and the first chapter was short as well, so Gomen Gomen Gomen!!! But I've already started working on chapter three, and I promise it will be longer! Cross my heart! Kay, read on then... ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Meeting at the Sohma residence  
  
Tohru jumped slightly when the bell rang, the sound was sharp and shrill and unpleasant. But there she was, standing beside Yuki Sohma, just as always, but today something was different. Today Tohru knew that there was no running away. Tohru was going to tell him how she felt. And she was scared. And nervous. And so very happy. But mostly nervous.  
What if he didn't like her back? What if he saw her only as a friend. Thoughts of Yuki rejecting her, telling her that she wasn't good enough to be with Prince Yuki, filled her mind.  
"Oh mom, what will happen if I make a fool of myself? Or if Kyo gets hurt? I don't want anyone to be upset with me..." thought Tohru, blankly following Yuki out of the classroom and through the crowded halls. Uo shouted something about going straight home, and Kyo told Yuki not to expect him home early because he was doing something. Then he stalked off in the direction that Uo went. Once outside, Tohru seemed to brighten up a bit, and was once again her cheerful and talkative self. Yuki, for one, was slightly relieved. He had been worried that she wasn't feeling well again.  
"So, Miss. Honda, did you do well on your final exams?" Asked Yuki, knowing perfectly well that she had done fine. He brought it up because of conversation. Or, more precisely, lack thereof.  
"I did well on them, I guess. They were passing. I hope I'm not letting my mom down..." Said Tohru.  
"I'm sure she's very proud of you." Yuki said, looking down at Tohru and smiling apathetically.  
"Oh, do you think Yuki?" Tohru said, staring at the ground.  
"Yes, I do." He said, and the topic was dropped, as Tohru inquired about his final exams, and about different Universities and Collages. By the time they reached the Sohma house, Tohru had forgotten that she had wanted to talk with Yuki before they reached the house.  
"Oh no!" She exclaimed, "We're here already? That was so fast."  
"And look. We have visitors. Hatori, Momiji and Haru, most likely." Said Yuki with a peculiar gleam in his eyes.  
"Oh yay! Momiji is here! He's so adorable!" Tohru giggled, rushing down the hill and over to the house. Yuki smiled at her retreating figure, not at all surprised that he had a crush on her.  
"Oh Miss. Honda... What would you think of me, if you knew how I felt about you? Kyo is right, I am just a stupid rat." He thought, shaking his head in resignation. Then he followed after Tohru, his face a mask of neutralism.  
  
"Hatori, is something the matter?" Shigure asked offhandedly, sipping his tea and glancing up at the silent doctor. "You're awfully quiet, even for you."  
"It—It's Hatsuharu. I'm worried about him." Hatori said, after a long silence. Shigure looked up from his paper, his face feigned perfect innocence.  
"Really? This wouldn't have anything to do with our darling Yuki, would it?" Shigure asked, a small, amused smile plastered to his face.  
  
"Tohru!" Momiji squealed as he saw her running towards them. He was sitting on Shigure's front porch with Haru, talking about school and waiting for Tohru to get home. Or rather, he was waiting for Tohru and talking about school, and Haru was waiting for Yuki, and talking about him too. Usually him and Haru were on the same wavelength, but today he seemed off. Momiji would have been concerned, if not for the fact that Haru was still white, which was a good sign.  
"Momiji! I'm so happy you came to visit! Are you staying for supper?" Tohru asked, her face flushed from running so fast.  
"I don't know...I'll go ask!" Momiji said brightly, taking off into the house. Haru stayed where he was, just looking at Tohru.  
"What attracts Yuki to her so much?" He wondered, smiling back at her when she flopped down beside him and said hello.  
"Haru. How are you?" Tohru asked, grinning.  
"Fine. Did you walk home alone today, Tohru?" He asked, looking around for Yuki.  
"No, I thought Yuki was right behind me..."Tohru said, also looking around. "Oh, there he is." She said, pointing to Yuki, who was walking and staring absentmindedly at his shoes.  
"Yuki." Haru said, standing up and smiling.  
  
"He calls for him every night, in his sleep. I've begun giving him sedatives, so Akito won't find out, but I don't like doing that. It will make him immune to the drug, and that won't be good when he actually needs it." Hatori said, glaring at Shigure, who obviously wasn't taking what he was saying seriously.  
"Calm down Hatori." Shigure said, rolling his eyes. "It's normal to dream about the people you love. Akito will never find out. Haru does live on the opposite end of the Sohma estate, after all." For a moment, it was silent as Hatori struggled to put all his thoughts in order. But just as he was about to speak of the worst of it, a streak of blonde and blue raced in.  
Hatori! Shigure! Can we stay for dinner? Please please please??? Tohru invited!" Momiji said excitedly, hopping from one foot to the other, waiting for Hatori and Shigure to say something. He was blissfully unaware of the fact that he had interrupted something very important. Shigure nodded his consent, and then looked at Hatori. As soon as Hatori bobbed his head down and halfway up, Momiji was out the door, yelling excitedly that they could stay.  
"Well, so much for our conversation. I'm going to go say hello to Tohru. You can either come with me, or stay here and act like you have a stick shoved up you butt Hatori." Shigure said, smiling at him and standing up. Hatori frowned at the insult but stood up as well, walking towards the front door with Shigure.  
  
Oi! Yeah, it was short. And once again, I'm really sorry! I'm not quite sure what the really bad thing (that Hatori was going to say) is yet, but I'm sure it will just flow while I am writing...I guess ' Third chapter will be up soon, I promise! Ja Ne


	3. Try Try Again

I'm back! Sorry if I kept you waiting, I had a bit of a writer's block and couldn't write a single word without it sounding stupid! I'd like to thank a few people for reviewing my story, it's a great moral booster! Kay, here I go...: Gomen: Thank you so much! You're my best friend! Haru's Girl: Sorry if this chapter isn't long enough for you... --' I tried... :) Piro: Thank you! I hope this chapter keeps you interested! And, of course, to YukiTheRat, who is my fanfiction-writing idol! Yup, she got me back to writing this chapter, so everyone go read her fic's, because they are SOOO awesome! (Especially Sleepless In Sohma House!) And yes, YTR, Haru/Yuki/Tohru love triangles are the best... but wait until I add in the fourth person! Kay, enough of my talking, read on!--------------  
  
Chapter Three: Try, Try Again.  
  
Tohru skipped around the kitchen, happily preparing yet another meal for the Sohma's. She was just reminding herself not to put any leeks in the meal when she vaguely remembered something about Kyo not coming home for dinner. So she popped her head out into the living room to ask.  
"Hey, do any of you know if Kyo will be here for supper?" Asked Tohru.  
"No, that stupid cat ran off somewhere after school. He said he'd be home late." Yuki said, looking up from his studies.  
"Oh. Alright." Tohru sighed as she turned back to the fridge and grabbed some leeks. "I hope that Kyo isn't out getting himself into trouble..." Thought Tohru, absentmindedly sprinkling some spices into the stew.  
"Tohru?" A voice said from behind her.  
Tohru jumped and spun around to see Shigure laughing.  
"I feel like such a dope..." She thought, sweat dropping.  
"I was just wondering, Tohru, if you were almost done. It smells delicious." Shigure said, between snickers. Tohru blushed, promising herself that she would never let herself zone out like that again...for about the hundredth time that day.  
"Yes it will be ready shortly." Tohru said, smiling.  
  
Kyo sat at a small, rounded marble table, cautiously poking at the meal set before him with his fork. It looked half decent, but this WAS Uo's cooking after all, so who knew.  
"Look Carrot Top, it's not going to bite you. Just try it." Uo said, taking a seat across from him.  
Kyo looked up from his plate, staring at Uo, trying to figure out if she was lying or not.  
"Okay, here." Uo said, with an exasperated look on her face, "I'll take a bite first." And she did.  
"Well, I don't see her choking...Or gagging...But then again, who knows what kind of tastes Yankee's have..." Kyo made up his mind and testily took a bite. Uo stared at him, watching for a reaction. "So...is it okay?" Uo asked sarcastically, grinning. "Actually..." Kyo mumbled, looking up at Uo from his plate, "It's not too bad, for a Yankee's cooking." Laughing, Kyo dodged the remote control that was aimed at his head. Grabbing a nearby pillow, he chucked it at Uo's head, only to get smacked in the face with another pillow. An evil gleam came into Kyo's eye as he picked up a pillow and stood up. Uo stood up as well, mocking the expression on his face when she whacked him with the pillow. Thwack. Uo raised an eyebrow menacingly at Kyo.

"You did not just hit me with that pillow, Carrot Top."

"So what if I did?" It was a battle of wits and nerve between Uo and Kyo, neither on breaking eye contact, neither one willing to back down. With their faces merely inches apart, Kyo could practically taste Uo's lips on his. "If I just leaned a little closer...but, aw damn it! Stupid Sohma curse!" Kyo yelled in his head.

"Is he ever going to make a move on me? Any other normal guy would have by now... What's wrong with me? I wonder if I have bad breath—Stupid Carrot Top! Fine then, have it your way. I'll make the first move!" All Kyo heard was Uo mutter something about guys being stupid—a normal occurrence. But it definitely wasn't normal when Uo leaned forwards and pressed her lips against Kyo's all to willing ones. Kyo closed his eyes and, for a second, forget all about his curse and his messed up life. But it quickly came rushing back to him as he felt Uo putting her arms around him...

"No!" He exclaimed, jumping back like a cat that had just been drenched in water. "Kyo? What's wrong?" Asked Uo. Suddenly she felt very unsure of herself. "I, uh, I—forgot that I left something very important at school!" Kyo faltered. Was that hurt that he had seen, flashing across her features? "Dammit Kyo! Look what you've done. Now what are you going to do?"

"Oh... Alright then...being studious now, are we?" Uo said, with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"It...It was a present..." Kyo said, surprising both Uo and himself with his words. "For you!" He added quickly, just in case she had gotten the wrong idea. "Great, you stupid cat. What did you say that for? Now you actually have to get her a present!" Now Uo was beaming with happiness, which she quickly disguised in a small smirk.

"Wow. You actually got someone a present. And of all people, me?

"Yeah..." Kyo muttered darkly, his anger rising. He looked at his watch and did a double take. "Oh CRAP! It's eleven o'clock! Shit, how am I going to explain this..." Kyo yealled, running to the door and grabbing his coat.

"Yeah. Bye to you too, Carrot Top." Uo said sarcastically.

"Later Yankee." Called Kyo over his shoulder before running out the door. Pausing, he turned back to see Uo just standing at her front door, and, on impulse, ran back up to her and feather lightly kissed her before running off again. Uo just stood in the doorway, to shocked to move.

"He kissed me! He actually kissed me..." she wondered in amazement, wandering back into the house.

Yuki set his spoon down; the last one finished the delicious meal that Tohru had prepared. Tohru sat across from him, looking deep in thought as she read her schoolbook diligently. And beside him sat Black Haru, openly glaring at Tohru, who was oblivious to it.

"Oh, Yuki." She said, looking up from her book in surprise. "Are you done eating?"

"Yes Miss. Honda, it was wonderful." Yuki said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm so glad," smiled Tohru. "Would you mind, Yuki, if I borrowed you for a moment? I'd like to speak to you..." said Tohru, gazing at him nervously. Black Haru just looked at her and sneered.

"Well isn't that sweet. Tohru is going to confess her love to Yuki." He snorted, glaring hostilely at Tohru.

"Haru!" Momiji scolded, walking into the room, "Leave poor Tohru alone. Common! Hatori says it's time to go." And Momiji proceeded in dragging Black Haru out by his ear. Once he was out of the room, Tohru let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Finally," she thought, "I can talk to him alone." Tohru's thoughts were interrupted by Yuki's voice.

"Miss. Honda? What was it that you wanted to talk about?" "Oh, um...right." Tohru giggled nervously. "I almost forgot about the talking part..."

"Miss. Honda? Are you feeling alright? You aren't catching a cold again, are you? Do you feel dizzy? Do you need to lie down?" Yuki put a hand on her shoulder worriedly, looking deep into her eyes.

"No no no!" Tohru spluttered. She forced herself to calm down before continuing, "don't fret so much Yuki." She gave him a huge grin, and he quickly gave her a forced half smile. "So, you see Yuki, uh, the reason I wanted to talk to you was that I wanted to tell you that-" Just as Tohru was about to tell Yuki what was on her mind, a distant voice came from outside.

"Get outta my way you blonde-haired freak!"

"WAAAIIIIII! Hatori! Kyo's being mean again!!!"

"Oh shut up you--"

"Kyo..." Shigure's voice warned.

"—Stupid cry-baby." Kyo finished, quite ungracefully. He stormed into the living room, completely unaware of what he had just interrupted. Yuki glared at him.

"Oh. So you came back." Yuki said disdainfully.

"And you're still here." Kyo said, equally disdainful. Kyo threw a punch at Yuki, which the silver-haired boy dodged easily. "...Outside...fight...right now." Kyo said through clenched teeth.

"If you think that you can beat me, you stupid cat, you are sadly delusional." Yuki said calmly. It only served to infuriate Kyo more, and he launched himself at Yuki. Tohru stepped away from the two boys. Experience had taught her that no one could stop the two from fighting once they started. She waited for the inventible to happen. Rrrrrip.

"No! You're destroying my house!" Shigure mock-cried quietly in a corner, defeated.

"Yup. The ceremonial shredding of the door." Tohru thought, snickering. Quickly she stepped towards the door, to make sure they were all right. Kyo was lying facedown in the dirt, struggling to get up. Yuki stood beside him, towering over him imposingly. And Tohru's confession was once again forgotten, amidst all the confusion of fixing the door...again.  
  
Tohru woke up to the shrill ring of the telephone. Cautiously she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm such a chicken" She though sadly to herself, "I tried two more times to tell him, but I didn't...Mom, what should I do? How can I tell him?" There was a soft knock on her door. "Come in." Tohru said wearily. The door slowly opened...  
  
Chapter 3 is done. (phew) I've had this chapter on my computer for who knows how long, but I'm a very big procrastinator... sorry it took so long!!! Ja Ne.


	4. Lies, Secrets, And One Tiny Mistake

Yes, it's another update...sorry for the wait, I lost all files on my computer, including the 4th and 5th chapter, and I just never really got back around to writing them. I'm attempting though, and hopefully in the time I've been away I've improved as a writer...heh. Anyways, on to chapter three, sorry for the wait...and thanks to Sandy, (also known as Aishiteru until my dieing day) who is my helper in getting my ass in gear and writing. She writes fanfiction too, so check her out if you have a few minutes Oh yeah, one other thing. B-chan77 brought up something that I would like to comment on...I never meant to imply that Haru was mean to Tohru. In fact, I tried to make him exactly the opposite the short time he appeared in chappy 2. So, I'm sorry B-chan77 if I made you think that Haru was being mean to Tohru, but he wasn't. He was just merely expressing his feelings towards Yuki's relationship with Tohru. It's not like he said it out loud, that would've been mean. And chapter three was black Haru, enough said.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe my toe socks, so trying to sue me would be a waste of your time. Does anyone even read the disclaimers anyway?

/....../ ïthoughts

"Haru?" Tohru said, surprised. Haru stepped in, smiling sadly. He had calmed down after last nights episode when he had turned to Black Haru and was quite rude to Tohru.

"I cam to apologize, Tohru," he quickly explained, more then a little bashful. "I didn't mean to be rude last night, but..." he shrugged. There was nothing left to say. At least, not that he could think of at the moment.

She said, "oh, please don't apologize Haru, it's perfectly alright! I didn't mean to make you upset, whatever I did..." trailing off, she looked down at the floor. Haru walked up and sat on the bed with her.

"You...you love Yuki?" Haru questioned, also staring at the floor, blushing. His heart hammered in his chest, and waited for the answer that he dreaded to hear. Glancing up from the floor he eyed Tohru, who was fixated on the pattern of the walls. She looked over at him, and was about to say something when the door slammed open once more.

"Tohru! Are you up yet?" Came the excited voice of Momiji. Haru snapped his head to face Momiji, and Tohru stood up hastily.

"I'll be out in a minute Momiji-chan...how does pancakes sound?" she smiled, and Momiji hopped out of the room, satisfied for now.

Stepping down the darkened hall, Momiji slowed down, covered in shadow, and sighed.

"It's getting harder and harder to intervene at just the right moments...Sometime I'm going to slip up...and then there will be trouble..."

"Momiji!" called Shigure from downstairs.

"Coming!" Momiji chirped cheerfully, bouncing down the steps. The hallway brightened, and a contemplating Kyo was shown, leaning against a wall.

"What is Momiji up to now...?" he wondered.

"Um..." Haru stood up and moved towards the door, pausing to look at Tohru, who stared back at him, blinking once. He turned back and grasped the door handle. It was smooth under his hand, and shiny. He saw the reflection of Tohru look out the window as if contemplating, but he ignored it and opened the door.

Haru?" she spoke, and he paused again. "I—no, I don't."

Relief spread through Haru, and he merely nodded and left, not stopping to consider that she may have been lying, for his sake.

Stepping downstairs, he greeted Yuki, Shigure and Hatori. Kyo passed by Haru, not saying anything; he must have been close behind him on the stairs. Tohru followed, and greeted them all cheerfully.

"Good morning! Pancakes, anyone?" she asked, grinning happily. A unified agreement rang out, followed by shouts of personal preferences. Tohru was overwhelmed, but kept the cheerful expression on, and then hurried into the kitchen. Flustered, she frantically tried to get everything straight.

"Ok, Momiji wants blueberry, and Haru said strawberry—no no, Haru wanted the same as Momiji, and Shigure wanted strawberry, and Yuki wanted leeks—"she paused from her flurry of thoughts to wonder how to make leek pancakes, but then continued on after it hurt her head a little too much. "And Hatori wanted them extra fluffy while Shigure, no, I've already said Shigure, who am I missing...Kyo!"

"Yeah?" came the reply from behind her. Tohru jumped slightly, startled by the reply.

Oblivious, she turned and said, "and what would you like?" smiling and tilting her head. Instead of a reply, Kyo thrust a piece of paper into her hand.

"There you go, I wrote down what they all wanted. Mine's on there too...well, what are you waiting for, get on with it..." Kyo said, glaring.

"Of course..." Tohru said, turning to begin cooking. Kyo sighed, puffing out some air in an attempt to blow his bangs out of his eyes.

"You shouldn't do that. Stand up for yourself, it's ok you know." He said, leaning on the counter. "And...I'm kinda sorry. I shouldn't be ordering you around."

Tohru turned to blatantly look at him. It wasn't often that Kyo apologized, to anyone. He looked away from her gaze and said nothing else, so Tohru smiled happily and went back to cooking. Kyo spoke again, still looking away from Tohru, of course.

"Um, Tohru?" he said hesitantly.

"Hmm?" she said, focusing intently on her pancake mix. She was trying to memorize that moment, so she could remember it forever.

"Well, if you were to, say, get a present, for a girl...what would you get her?"

It took Tohru a moment to register the full weight of what Kyo had said, and once she had, she dropped the spoon and smiled happily. /He has a crush? Oh, I'm so glad for him! Wow, that's the second; no third, time Kyo has surprised me today. And with Haru this morning...the Sohma family certainly is interesting./

"Well Kyo, who is it? It depends on the girl what kind of present you get her." Tohru said, sweetly smiling. Kyo blushed, and mumbled something.

"Pardon?" Tohru asked, listening for Kyo's reply.

"Uo..." he whispered, and Tohru burst out in happy giggles.

"Uo? Oh Kyo, I knew it...that's so cute!" she said, a little to loudly. Kyo clamped a hand over her mouth and looked embarrassed.

"Please, don't say anything. I just need to know what she likes..." Kyo mumbled. His face was beet red, and he was avoiding Tohru's looks.

"Well, I'm not sure. Maybe flowers, every girl likes flowers." Tohru sighed happily, and then poured the mix onto the pan, sprinkling blueberries on it. Outside birds chirped, and one particular bird sat on the windowsill, silent. If one didn't know better, one would think that it was actually listening to the conversation. It fluttered off when Kyo left the kitchen and moved into the living room.

tbc

End of the fourth chapter...can you figure out the mistake? Hehehe...anyways, I hope that was a little longer then the others, I wanted to continue but this just seemed like the perfect place to end it, so I did. I don't write these, my hand has a mind of its own!!!


	5. Haru's Letter

waves Hi everyone, Just a warning here. There will be a lemon in this chapter. If you don't know what that is, then you shouldn't be reading this. Just skip over the part that starts with bold lettering, and start again when the bold letters tell you to

/..../ : thoughts

------

"Haru?" Momiji's voice pierced the thickening silence that hung in the small bedroom. Turning from the bed, Haru inclined his head at Momiji, a signal to step in. But for once the young blonde boy did not take up the offer. Instead he looked serious, and...was that blood trickling down his face?

"Momiji, what happened?" Haru gasped, jumping up from his chair to inspect the cut. But Momiji backed away before Haru could graze his fingers across the soft cheek and wipe away the blood.

"Akito...Akito is requesting your presence Haru." Momiji said, keeping his eyes down and his voice low. Haru stood frozen to the spot, not comprehending. His mind was reeling. What had Momiji told him?

"Momi--" Haru began, but stopped himself and instead said, "Go to Hatori. Tell him what happened to you so he can bandage you up."

As Momiji began to walk away, Haru noticed that he was limping as well. His eyes narrowed in loathing as he thought of what he would do to Akito if he had done what he thought. But now was not the time to be thinking of that, he had to get down to Akito's corridors, at the other side of the main house. He set off at a brisk walk, but was not in a hurry at all to get there. And in his haste, the letter he had been working on was carelessly left in plain sight on his desk. Visible to all who walked by.

Haru had always found Akito's rooms to be stuffy and smothering, and quite depressing. The blinds were hardly ever opened, and the décor was all in dark colours. He had also found that by concentrating on something else, he could block out all the dreary colours, and even a bit of the pain Akito inflicted on him. So he thought of Momiji and Shigure, Yuki and Tohru. He saved Kyo for last; thinking of fighting with Kyo helped him get through the beatings. He felt that if he could withstand the agony that was happening, then he could take it all out on the cat later. And though he planned out every fight, down to the last details, (he always won mind you,) he never put one into action. Maybe because when he was angry Black Haru took over and he couldn't think properly through the curtain of red.

Upon reaching the solid oak doors that led to Akito's master bedroom, he knocked and waited respectively. A servant appeared from behind him and ushered him in, whispering that master Akito was having his tea, and that Haru was to join him. Making a face, Haru followed her obediently, for now.

"Hatsuharu, what a pleasant surprise. Have a seat." Akito said, the poor lighting giving him an eerie translucent look.

"You were the one who told me to come here." Haru deadpanned, looking Akito straight in the eye, trying not to show that he was terrified. The look on Akito's face betrayed his anger, and Haru felt a surge of guilty pleasure run through him that he had made Akito Sohma look stupid. But his elation quickly faded when he thought of the consequences.

Surprisingly though, Akito just waved it off and patted the seat beside him.

"Come Haru, have a seat." He said, smiling warmly. However wary Haru was, he still had to obey. So he moved towards the chair and sat down stiffly, wondering what was up.

Cocking an eyebrow, Haru stared at the carpeted floor, his eyes glazing over as he stared off into nothingness. A sudden movement from Akito forced him back into reality.

The pale boy stood up and walked towards his window, seemingly preoccupied. He said, "Haru, what do you know of Kyo and his life?"

Haru was taken aback. Kyo, of all the people. The red head rebel who fought so much...Haru stopped thinking in that line of thought, for fear of where it may lead.

"Nothing..." he said cautiously. He felt like a rabbit caught in a hunting trap. A snare, which he knew he should not step towards, but just couldn't quite grasp why not.

"Nothing you say? But Hatsuharu-san, you must know something." He whispered, leaning close to Haru, his breath caressing Haru's cheek. Turning a delicate shade of pink, he tried to move away from the prying dark eyes that peered into his. Akito placed his hands on either arm rest on the chair and leaned impressively over Haru, who steadily turned more and more red.

"So you know nothing?" he asked smoothly, his silky hand stroking Haru's cheek.

"Y—yeah..." gasped Haru as Akito trailed his finger down his neck and dipped it under the collar of his cotton shirt.

He knew what came next. Momiji obviously had not satiated his hunger, and Haru was his next meal. Shutting his eyes, Haru awaited it. The sexual advances were common with Akito, even when he was younger. Haru had always lived in the main house, so he had always been within reach of Akito.

He had not been the first though. Many nights Haru would lie awake and listen as he heard Shigure shuffle down the corridors, whimpering softly. Or Ayame, or Hatori. It must be painful, he had thought at such a young and tender age. Even though he hadn't fully understood at the time, he did get one thing. Alone in a room with Akito was bad. And years later, it was him who stumbled down the halls in pain, while no doubt Momiji lied awake, wishing, as Haru once had, that he could somehow stop everyone's suffering by breaking the curse. Somehow.

But who would now hear Momiji at night, trying to feel his way down darkened corridors in the glow of the moonlight? Kisa? Hiro? God he hoped not. Haru wanted those two to be untouched by the evil that was in the main house, so they could remain as pure as they were now.

"Haru? Pay attention." Akito's hand came down across Haru's face, drawing blood where Haru had bit down on his lip. Akito licked it away in one sensual motion of his tongue.

**WARNING: this is a lemon part, where homosexual sex occurs. There will be bondage, screaming, blood, and generally anything kinky that is possible to do in a bed in the span of an hour. Yes, I am cruel :P Yaoi is a beautiful thing, and if you don't want to read this in full and exquisite detail, then skip this part down to the next big bold lettering. :D**

Shuddering, Haru involuntarily leaned forwards, pressing his lips against Akito's. Akito's tongue slipped into Haru's mouth and toyed with his tongue, nipping it playfully.

"Haru..." Akito moaned, biting down on his ear lobe, and causing Haru to gasp from pain and pleasure. In a flurry of movement, Haru found himself halfway onto the bed, his shirt slightly rumpled.

/I could stop this right now.../ he thought, trying to ignore his aching errection. But carnal instinct took over, and the sight of Akito leaning over him with handcuffs made Haru wish he had opted for looser fitting pants, because they were beginning to get painfully tight.

Reaching up, Haru grabbed Akito's wrist and pulled him on top. Akito had a small smirk on his face as he cuffed Haru's wrists to the bedposts.

/This is wrong; this is wrong/ Haru whispered in the back of his mind. But he had to appease Akito, to keep the little ones safe. But not only that...he had to admit that there was a certain amount of lust involved. Here, with Akito, he could get the attention that he seeked from Yuki.

/You're twisted. You're fucked up./ the voice inside him screamed. But he ignored it, focusing only on the pleasure, pretending it was Yuki on top of him, Yuki grinding his hips into him.

Haru watched as Akito pulled out an pocket knife from his robes and flipped it open. He flinched, anticipating pain. But Akito merely cut off the shirt material, letting it drape onto the bed, exposing Haru's stomach muscles.

"Did you think that I would hurt you, Hatsuharu?" Akito drawled, hungrily taking in the sight before him. "Of course, you know I would not. Right?" he questioned. Haru nodded obediently.

/You sicken me./ he whispered to himself. Whether he was thinking of himself or Akito he did not dwell on.

"I would not hurt you. Unless, that is, if it would pleasure you, or me, as well." Akito smiled his cold, cynical smile. He slid his silk robe off, proving to Haru that he was wearing nothing underneath. Haru squirmed beneath him, trying to get more friction.

"Do you want this?" Akito whispered menacingly. Haru whispered something that resembled an 'uh huh,'

"Louder," commanded Akito.

"Yes," Haru said hoarsely.

"I said louder!" Akito said angrily, thrusting his pelvis, brushing his naked errection across Haru's clothed one.

"YES!" Haru screamed, raggedly panting for breath. After that it was quick. Akito removed the restricting pants, pleased to see that Haru donned no underwear in them. He pushed a finger into Haru, eliciting more loud moans and screams from him.

"You are being to loud." Akito scolded, reaching over and finding a silk scarf, previously used to tie sweet Momiji up. He gagged Haru, effectively smothering the noise.

Once Haru had been stretched, Akito pressed his member to the opening, watching Haru's face as he squeezed his eyes shut. Haru repressed screams, for it only made Akito more sadistic and...creative.

/Sick. Sick. Sick./ he shrieked in his mind. Akito began thrusting into him, and he found his gag removed.

He tried to stop himself, but lust overcame him, and he was panting hard. Akito simultaneously nipped and sucked at his chest and neck. He bit down on his lip, causing blood, which we drank greedily.

"You taste good Hatsuharu. But I've told you that before," he panted.

Haru did not want to think of that time, where he had lain in his own blood like a broken, battered doll.

/Sickening./

He felt Akito's seed pouring into his, and he climaxed as well, feeling the heat of Akito pooling inside him.

And then he passed out.

**YES, THE LEMON IS DONE. TO THOSE OF YOU WHO DID NOT READ IT, ALL IS SAFE NOW. YOU CAN UNCOVER YOUR EYES.**

Akito covered Haru with a large black blanket, and sat down to enjoy his freshly made tea. The boy had passed out. He looked up, interested, when a small bird flew in and landed on the table. He smiled a genuine smile. Not to say, of course, that it wasn't scary, evil, and conniving.

"You know what is expected..."

Yuki sat alone in the house. After breakfast everyone had hurried out, with the exception of Tohru, who was sitting down, talking with Yuki.

"So....Yuki..." She said, smiling nervously.

Yuki said, "You mentioned before that you had something to tell me, Miss. Honda." He watched as she took a deep breath, and fidgeted with the hem of her sweater. On the windowsill, a small yellow bird hopped around impatiently, almost eagerly one could say.

"Uh..." Tohru gazed up into Yuki's violet eyes, trying to find words. "I...I—"

"Yes, Miss. Honda?" Yuki whispered. He was surprised to hear that his voice sounded raspy and...sexy?

"Chicken." She said, rather loudly and randomly. Her large blue eyes blinked owlishly and she smiled at the stunned looking Yuki.

"What?" Yuki exclaimed, thoroughly confused as hell.

"We're...we are out of chicken! And I must go and get more! Because...because...oh yeah, because I was going to make chicken tonight. And leeks. Oh, wait, not leeks because Kyo detests them so...how about turnips?" she rambled on, turning to Yuki for an answer to get abstract question.

"Well...fumbled Yuki, "sure I guess..."

"Great! Mom always said that turnips were her favourite! I have to go to the store now, or else dinner will never be ready on time for all of you!" she hustled out of the room and towards the door.

"Goodbye Yuki! I'll be back soon, I promise!" she said. Yuki had about enough time to wave foolishly as she flounced out the door and down the path.

/What in the world just happened?/ he thought, /I was so sure she was going to say something important, but then...chicken?/

An image of a giant rubber chicken bounced through his mind as he struggled to comprehend how quickly she had left the living room. He didn't realize when the bird irritably flew off.

With nothing else to do, Yuki sighed and pulled out a book, content with the silence of the house, for now.

But he couldn't concentrate on it. He kept reading the same line over and over, not realizing. And eventually he put the book down and stared out the window instead.

It was a beautiful day out, the sun shone brightly and the sky was clear. Even the woods didn't seem so foreboding. He toyed with the idea of going out to his secret place and gardening, but without Tohru it seemed slightly dull, so instead he waited. For what though, he was uncertain. He sat in the glare of the sun, at waited for something that he knew would change him, but with nothing to occupy his time he could only think.

/Tohru...I love her, I know I do...walking home from school on the last day, I felt like telling her, but she seemed so occupied that I decided to wait...was it for the best? She was talking to Haru...what did they talk about? I know that I shouldn't worry but...did she mention me? I wonder...Hmm. Haru...but, he's just a friend, I know he is. That's all he feels for me. I wish that he didn't though...well, not anymore I guess. I have Tohru. But what would I do, what would I do if Haru.../

There was a loud bang outside, interrupting Yuki from his thoughts. Frowning, he stood up and went downstairs to see what the noise was. Standing in his living room stood Ayame, grinning like he had won a million dollars.

"What...are...you...doing...here." he managed to grate out, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth.

"Ah, Yuki, brother dearest, where is Shigure on this fine afternoon?" Ayame twirled around the room and stopped in front of the glaring boy, gently patting his head.

Yuki spat out, "He went with his editor to a book signing," and moved away from his older brothers affectionate head pats. Much to Yuki's dismay, his brother looked heartbroken.

"Oh, okay." Ayame mumbled, shuffling to the nearest chair and seating himself. But as quickly as it came, his mood passed and he cheered up again. "Then I guess I'll just have to wait here, until Gure-chan gets home."

Yuki paled at the thought.

"Um, when is Gure-chan getting home...? Yuki? Yuki are you alright, you look pale..."

"Fine, I'm fine," Yuki said, sinking down onto a chair. It would be a long, long time until everyone got home.

Back in Haru's room, someone passed by the door, stopping to notice sheets of paper strewn across the usually empty surface. Striding up, they collected the paper, conveniently numbered, and began to read it.

_Dearest Yuki, _

_I suppose you're wondering why the long letter from me, well you see I have something personal to tell..._

Dun Dun Dun! Well, hopefully that was an ok chapter..................I'm, uh, quite unsure of the lemon and how well it fits into the guidelines of 's strict censoring rules. Hopefully I haven't crossed the lines so much that I'll be reported and my story deleted off. Furthermore, I'm not sure if the lemon is even very well written. Truthfully, I think it would be worse to be kicked off for being to graphic with a horribly written sex scene then it would be with a well written one. At least I'd go out with a Bang!!!

Thanks so much for everyone's support. I appreciate it so much. It really helps me along when I'm trying to finish my chapters. Special thanks to **Sandy**, my best bud, who intimidates me into writing more, **animelover630**, thanks for the nice review, it was cute, except maybe the hunting down part ; I promise more of Kyo and Uo soon! , **Kira**, who actually made me write this faster so I wouldn't disappoint her, and **foxgrl1991**, thanks for the random review :D.

--Darkdreams—

_**review and boost my ego!!!**_

_****_

_****_

_****_


	6. Kyo's Adventure Into The Unknown

Hi everyone!

This chapter is for **animelover630**, because she has been so nice to me and her review just made my day, especially since I was having a really bad one. And I know she likes the KyoUo pairing, and I figured that it was due time they got an entire chapter to themselves!! So enjoy this one, and hopefully the next one will be coming soon.

Disclaimer:: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters, nor the anime, nor the manga. Yes, I forgot a disclaimer the last few chapters. Don't sue me!!!

After breakfast that morning, Kyo had watched as Shigure hurried out of the house with his editor, and rolled his eyes. The way he saw it, that girl was crazy for even trying to be Shigure's editor.

"I'm leaving too," Kyo stated, standing up and heading for the door.

"Oh, where are you going?" asked Tohru.

"Shopping." Kyo huffed, and slammed the door behind him. Yuki began to snicker, but stopped when he received a 'look' from Tohru.

Kyo walked through the woods to get to the mall. Instead of just taking in the scenery, he rushed and could only think about how stupid he was for promising Uo a present. He didn't have to get her one, but...he was going to anyways. Just imagining the hurt in Uo's eyes, and then her just waving it off and pretending like she didn't care, it was enough to spur Kyo onwards towards the shopping centre. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Uo. She was more than just a friend to him now; she was something even more special.

/_What would I do if she hated me?_/ he questioned himself. He knew the answer though. The answer was he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Uo had a way that she would just look at you, not threateningly mind you, but just look at you, and you'd feel terrible. It wasn't an accusing look; it was an understanding look. Kyo couldn't stand it. It made his stomach churn when he thought of her giving him that look.

Which was another reason why he somehow made it to the mall without scratching someone's eyes out.

The shopping mall was packed full of people when Kyo stepped through the doors. He looked around, unsure of what to do. A group of fan-girls from his school were huddled around in a group. One of them looked over at him and caught his eye. He scowled at her, but she turned a bright shade of magenta, turning back to her friends and giggling. Feeling a bit startled, Kyo turned and walked away from the group, reminding himself that this was for Uo.

Turning himself back to the real problem that he had though, he found it was a bit more complicated then some stupid giggling girls.

/_Why in the world did I say I had a present for her?!? Kyo, you are an idiot!_/ he leaned up against a wall, running a hand through his hair and sighing deeply. He hated buying presents for people, and this one had to be the best present ever, or else Uo was going to kill him. Or at least put him in a pretty good headlock. Either one would be bad.

Since he had no idea where the flower store was, or if they even had one there, he began to look around. After passing many stores that were selling miniscule articles of material (clothing...?) for staggeringly high prices, he finally found a florist.

Stepping inside, he noticed the music from the inside of the mall seemed to diminish, and instead soft classical music played. There were plants all around him, and tiny display fountains spurted water forth. He was busy looking at a birdbath, which depicted a tabby cat perched on the side ready to pounce, when a voice startled him.

"Can I help you?" said the feminine voice. Kyo seemed to recognize it, but waved it off.

"Actually," he said, not looking up from the birdbath because his face was a not-so-charming crimson colour, "I was actually thinking of getting flowers. For a girl. A special one. Well, um, well you know what I mean!" he sputtered, still keeping his eyes on the ground. He followed the feet, which had black shoes on, to the front counter.

"Well, what's she like?" the store girl asked.

"Well," Kyo paused for a moment, "she's...different. She's strong, and hardheaded, and stubborn, she can take care of herself. She's really good at cards. Surprisingly she can cook, and she's beautiful, even for a loud-mouthed Yankee."

"...Uo?" the voice said, sounding shocked and a little surprised. Kyo's head snapped up at the mention of her name, only to see Hana at the front counter. She had on a black dress, with a white apron over it, and her hair was in its customary braid. Kyo turned three shades redder then ever before. Hana still had a look of shock on her face.

"You want flowers for Uo...well, who would have thought it," she said, going back to her monotone voice. "But are you sure flowers are what she would like best?"

"Well..." Kyo flushed, trying not to get mad, "well that's what Tohru said!"

Hana just smiled. "But don't you know Uo well enough to know that something _you_ pick out for her will be good enough?" Hana asked. Kyo looked thoughtful for a second, and then nodded.

"I suppose you're right. I guess I just...kinda wanted to impress her, or something..." he trailed off, embarrassed once more. His fists clenched and he tried to calm down. Spending so much time with Tohru had helped him learn to control his anger.

/_Breathe...Breathe..._/

He left the store quickly after that, not even bothering to thank Hana. It didn't bother her one bit though, she just smiled. She knew that in his own way, he was thankful. He was just too stubborn to say so.

"Just like Arisa..." Hana mumbled, before greeting another customer.

Kyo sat down on the stone wall of a fountain, watching as the people passed him by. He thought, long and hard, what Uo would want more then anything in the entire world.

Across from him was a store with a window front that the fan-girls, and any other giggly pop-culture girl for that matter, passed quickly, looking down, whispering. Kyo didn't really notice until a girl dropped her cell phone in front of it, and it went skidding into the store. She burst out into hysterical tears.

Kyo furrowed his brow in confusion, and stood up.

"Would you shut up, I'm _trying_ to think," he snapped. He didn't mean too, he was just so used to everyone treating him like a plague that he had developed a bit of a chip on his shoulder. When she began to cry even harder though, and none of her friends made a move to help her, Kyo sighed and cussed loudly.

"For God's sakes. Don't cry dammit! What's wrong," he asked, sounding miserably defeated. The girl took a shuddering breath and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"My-my phone went in there! I can't go in _there_, I can't get my phone back and my mom will kill me!" she sniffed.

"Oh God..." Kyo muttered, rolling his eyes. "Here, look. I'll go and get your stupid cell phone, if you promise to just shut up and stop crying." Kyo scowled. The girl brightened up instantly.

"Oh, would you really? You're so nice! Arigatou," she squealed. Kyo ignored her and walked into the store.

The first thing he noticed was that his ears were being assaulted by loud, heavy metal music. He spotted the phone and picked it up. It had a little neko-chan chain hanging from it. Kyo decided he hated it. It was pink and furry and defiled the name of a cat.

He was just about to turn and leave the store when he spotted a pair of gloves on display. Leather gloves. Fingerless, leather, biker gloves. Kyo merely stared for a second, and gravitated towards them. To him it seemed to fit Uo perfectly. It had been right in front of him that entire time, if he had just looked up.

He made his way to the cashier, a middle-aged man with long stringy blonde hair and a receding hairline, wearing biker clothes and sporting a bunch of tattoos. A bunch of his friends sat behind him, all looking pretty much the same, some with shorter hair, some with longer. Kyo put the gloves on the table and said that he would buy them.

"They're a hundred and twelve dollars." He said. His biker friends began to holler stuff at him.

"It's free, if I get a piece of that ass!"

"Damn! I'll pay for that if you call me daddy!"

"How about your number sexy?"

Kyo left the store in a hurry, telling the guy at cash to keep the change. He could hear their laughter even after he got out of the store.

He handed the girl her phone, and looked back at the interior of the store suspiciously.

"I take back what I said, I wouldn't want to go in there either." And he walked away, leaving the girl speechless.

Kyo headed back towards the florists, where he knew he would find Hana. When he stepped in though, he saw Hana talking to a girl with long blonde hair...

"Uo!" Kyo whispered, hiding behind a bush. As if on cue, Uo turned around a bit, looking behind her, and then went back to talking.

From where he was positioned, behind a large green potted plant, Kyo could hear everything Uo and Hana said.

"So, you seen carrot top around lately?" Uo asked. Hana hesitated.

"No, not really. Last time I saw him, he had some unusual electrical waves..." Hana looked directly at Kyo, through the plants leaves. Kyo cringed. Would she give up his location and ruin the surprise for Uo?

"Yeah, I know. Well, not really, but he was acting pretty weird yesterday...he said that he had a present for me, and then ran off!" Uo exclaimed. Kyo smacked his forehead from behind the bush.

/_Great, now she thinks I'm a fruit or something!_/ Thought Kyo.

The conversation didn't continue long between Hana and Uo, because Hana quickly cut it short, glancing at Kyo, then back to Uo, and saying, "You know, I haven't seen Tohru in a while, I wonder how she is. Maybe you should go and check up on her Uo. Oh look, customers. You'll have to excuse me...she turned around and began to address the visitors. Uo left, muttering something about seeing Tohru, and maybe Carrot Top.

Kyo sighed with relief. Maybe Uo would never find out. He stepped out from behind the plat and walked up to the front counter.

"..." he looked at the dark-haired girl and scowled slightly. "Arigatou, Hana." He mumbled. Hana merely nodded and then went into the back room, returning with a single white rose.

Kyo looked at her questioningly and said, "What the hell is that for? I thought you said that Uo wouldn't like flowers!"

"I never said that, I only suggested that she would prefer something else," said Hana dismissively. Kyo fumed angrily, cat ears appearing on his head.

"DAMMIT THEN WHY THE HELL DID I WANDER AROUND HERE LOOKING FOR HER PRESENT WHEN I COULD HAVE JUST GOTTEN HER FLOWERS!"

All of this didn't even faze her. Hana went on, pretending like she didn't hear him. "Then again, I never said that she did like them either. The flower is just to provide a romantic touch that I knew you would not have thought of. I had it ready ever since you first left the store."

Kyo just stared at her, a small sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head. She handed him the rose, explaining it was free, because Uo was her friend. Kyo muttered something unintelligible and left the store.

"Crazy psychic weirdo girl with freaky 't she put some tone into her voice...she must scare off customers..." he mumbled as he exited. He looked back quickly to make sure she hadn't heard. She was busy arranging flowers, but looked up and stared at him when he glanced back. Creeped out, Kyo continued on out of the store, out of the mall, and back towards Shigure's house, glad for that endeavour to be over.

Well this is done finally! It was harder for me to write an entire Kyo and Uo chapter. I don't think I've ever read a fic that is solely centred around them, and it's hard not to make them OOC! I tried, really I did! 

Did you guys get the fruit joke?? ::: /_Great, now she thinks I'm a fruit or something!_/ Thought Kyo. ::: -(the joke) Get it/ Fruits Basket, fruit...yes, I know, I'm terrible at that stuff. But I thought it was funny. I didn't even realize until I re-read it that I used that. :P

Oh yeah, guess what! I got my very first flame (sort of) a couple days ago! Haha, I have finally progressed towards becoming a real professional! ::laughs:: I'm joking. But I really did get a flame. I know I shouldn't be so excited about it, and I didn't like it at all, but I've never gotten one and thought I should share the experience with all of you guys! Thanks for putting up with my ramblings... :)

--Darkdreams


	7. A Surprising Revelation

Hey all, sorry for the long wait, I apologize!!! And to anyone who's reading this, please review because it makes me happy!

Disclaimer: This is for all chapters, I'm getting sick of writing this over and over again. I don't own Fruits Basket; it's characters, or anything else.

/_What the..._/ Haru's vision was blurred as he tried to wake himself up. Disoriented, he vaguely wondered why he felt warm and kind of sticky. It all came rushing back to him at once, and he had to leap up and make a run for the bathroom, retching into the toilet. Once he was finished, he stood up shakily and wiped the corners of his mouth. Tears threatened to form in his eyes but he blinked them away, knowing that Akito would only take pleasure in knowing that Haru couldn't even stand his own reflection. He flushed the toilet and began to search for his clothes. Akito was asleep in his chair, smiling peacefully.

/_You would never think, by his image right now, that he is an evil, bitter tyrant._/ Haru chuckled at the unjust irony of everything. Of the curse, of how Akito could control him, but most of all the love that flowed in the family. If anyone could call it love.

Haru pulled his leather pants back on and didn't look back when he left the room, shutting the door behind him. His first instinct was to go check on all the members of the zodiac that lived in the main house, for if Akito had such a smile on in his sleep then surely he had done something. But he smothered that impulse, and headed towards Hatori's office for a quick check-up to make sure Momiji was ok.

"Hatori?" he called, pushing open the large wooden door leading to his office. It was immaculate, perfectly organized and spotlessly clean. At the desk, Hatori was snoozing over a bunch of papers that he obviously was supposed to be working on. Haru didn't wake him, he went into the other room where the hospital beds were.

"Momiji?" he called. He found the young rabbit sitting at the edge of one of the beds, tears dripping down his usually cheerful face. "Momiji what's wrong," asked Haru, horrified.

Momiji looked up at Haru with a sad expression on his face, and began to explain of Akito's plans. He said, "I, I can't be everywhere at once Haru! I'm trying to keep everyone from letting out their secrets, but it's to hard! It's just too hard! I don't want them to anger Akito, especially Tohru. Then he'll make Tohru leave, or maybe he'll do worse! But they all just don't seem to realize! Akito is always watching them, they just—"he paused to hiccup, "they just don't notice yet...but they will once he knows...he already is suspicious of Tohru and Yuki, and now he knows about Uo and Kyo...And it's my fault!" The blonde boy dissolved into tears again.

/_Damn Akito...what are you up to you bastard?_/

Kyo inched up the front porch, afraid to make too much noise. The porch creaked, and he froze with a comical expression on his face. Inside he could hear Uo talking with Shigure, which creeped him out to no end. But it still presented a problem.

/_With that damn dog right in front of the door, he'll point me out to Uo and then I'm busted!_/

Shigure was never well known for his talent of keeping his mouth shut.

Stumped, Kyo sat down on the front step, pondering what to do.

"Kyo?"

"What!" he snapped. He turned around to see Yuki standing behind him. "Oh, it's just _you_."

What's wrong you stupid cat? Afraid to go in the house," Yuki taunted. Kyo glared up at him.

"I am not you bastard!" Kyo stood up and clenched his fists. Yuki just shrugged.

"Okay then, I'll just go in and announce that you're here..."

"NO!" Kyo grabbed Yuki's wrist and pulled him back. "Ok, look. I need...I—I need your—IneedyourhelpYuki."

Yuki stared at Kyo with a mildly disgusted look and said, "Why would I do that?"

"Look, all I need you to do is go in and find a way to get Uo out of the house."

Yuki shook his head.

"Come on! I need to wrap this present so she thinks I've had it all along and not that I just got it!"

"You're pathetic, you know that?"

"I don't care, just do it!" In his head, Kyo swore he would get Yuki back for the pathetic comment. He was pretty desperate though, and decided he would say anything...to a certain extent.

/_If that damn rat makes me beg, I swear I'll--_/

"Yuki? Kyo? What's wrong," asked Tohru, who was walking up to them carrying a grocery bag.

"Nothing," they replied simultaneously, glaring at each other.

"I heard what you guys were saying...and Yuki, I think you should help Kyo! It would be the right thing to do," she said, shifting the bag to her other hand. Yuki hung his head in defeat, and then looked up at Kyo, who was scowling.

"Fine, I'll help you this once. But it doesn't get out to anyone. And later, you can clean my room." And with that, Yuki turned gracefully and went inside.

"WHAT??" Kyo waved his fist in the air angrily. "Like Hell I will!!!"

"Shhh, Kyo, be quiet..." Tohru whispered. Gulping, Kyo scurried up onto the roof and watched as Yuki led Uo out of the house, his charm turned on full blast.

"Oh, Tohru! Hi!"

"Hello Uo, how nice to see you again!" Tohru said cheerfully, nearly dropping the bag she was holding. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Come Miss. Uotani, I'll walk you home." Yuki took Uo by the arm and led her towards the path, with Tohru waving frantically goodbye.

Kyo flipped down from the roof, landing in front of Tohru.

"Thanks," he said, trying not to make it a big deal. Tohru brightened up instantly and was cheery all the way into the house and down to the kitchen. Kyo split to go upstairs and wrap Uo's present...that he had all along...of course.

Once upstairs he looked at the wrapping paper he had bought sceptically. Now that he thought about it, the white wrapping paper with orange kitties on it didn't seem like such a good idea.

/_It's all you have, you idiot._/ he set to work wrapping the present. Something of which he had never attempted before.

"Damn wrapping paper!" He struggled with the roll, somehow winding it around his torso and hips. He stood up and stepped forward to grab the scissors, catching his foot on the roll of wrapping paper and tumbling forwards, landing with a loud thud.

"Oh, my goodness! Why," Shigure stood at the door, smothering snickers and giggles, "Kyo what are you doing?"

"Cram it Shigure," Kyo said, glaring testily.

Shigure grinned and helped Kyo up, getting no thanks in return. Not that he was expecting any, but still.

"Try cutting the paper first. It helps," he said, a sudden seriousness in his voice. He left quickly, before Kyo could give him an odd look.

/C_utting the paper first...baka, how could you not have thought of that!_/

Kyo went back to work, managing to wrap the present decently enough. It wasn't perfect, but if Uo expected perfect then she had another thing coming.

"Well Prince, it was very kind of you to walk me home," Uo said, a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "Now, why did Kyo want me out? He didn't have my present, did he," she said, a small smirk on her face.

Yuki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Although he did not like the neko, he still felt sympathy towards him at certain times. Like right now.

"Actually," he found himself saying, "He did have it. He wanted to wrap it for you, but he didn't want you to know. He was...more than a little embarrassed. He's had it all along." Yuki sighed inwardly for telling such an outright lie, but even if this wasn't for Kyo, it was for Uo and Tohru. Uo would be upset if she knew Kyo had lied, which would in turn make Tohru sad.

"Oh," Uo said distractedly. Yuki could see a small smile playing on her lips. "Hey, isn't that your cousin Haru over there?"

Yuki looked to his left, and saw Haru walking down the street, casually whistling and looking around.

"Oh no, he's probably lost again. I'd better go help him." Yuki smiled apologetically to Uo.

"Sure," Uo said, raising an eyebrow, "go 'help' him." She smirked and walked into her apartment building. Yuki blushed and looked away from Uo's retreating figure, and came face to face with Haru.

"Yuki," Haru said, sounding moderately happy.

"Haru." Yuki nodded. The two boys stood rooted to the spot for a minute.

"Hey, uh, you wanna do something today? There's something going on at a park around here, it looks like fun," Haru said casually, leaning against a nearby tree. What Yuki didn't know was that inwardly Haru was fidgeting and worrying about Yuki's reaction.

"Sure." Yuki gulped and smiled at Haru. "Where to?"

Haru lead Yuki in the opposite direction of where he was heading. "This way, if I remember correctly..."

A couple hours later the duo finally reached their destination, after walking in circles for a while, and then backtracking and finally finding the park.

"Remind me to never, ever trust your sense of direction again," Yuki said flatly, quirking an eyebrow at Haru, who just smiled sheepishly. (A/N: Get it? Sheepishly, Hiro...Hiro is the sheep...Nevermind.)

"Well, we're here now...so what do you want to do," Haru asked. Yuki paused and surveyed the scene set up in the park. Mini roller coasters, game booths, and a large Ferris wheel were dominating the majority of the park's space.

"It's a carnival," Yuki said in surprise. The last thing he had expected was this. Haru smiled at him and grabbed his hand, eagerly pulling him towards the fray. For a moment Yuki tried to linger, desperately trying to capture the moment, just the scene and the sounds and the picture. But Haru jerked him forward, and Yuki stumbled quickly to catch up.

"How about the roller coasters first," asked Haru. Yuki paled a bit and shook his head.

"How about something that stays on the ground and doesn't flip over," he suggested with a nervous laugh. Haru looked at him sceptically, and an evil grin spread across his face. With surprising speed and strength, he swept Yuki off his feet, in the literal sense, and ran towards the nearest coaster, with Yuki kicking his feet and protesting.

Haru reached it and threw Yuki into one of the seats, hopped in himself, and secured them before Yuki could make sense of what was happening and run. Yuki looked over at him in disbelief.

"Haru," he exclaimed, "what do you think your doing!"

"Just having some fun Yuki," Haru said, grinning. Yuki looked like he would be sick, but kept quiet and turned forwards, keeping his eyes glued straight ahead.

"Oh Gods..." he whispered just before the carts shot off into a series of complex twists and turns. Haru looked over to see Yuki with his eyes squeezed shut, his hands gripping the bars so tight that his knuckles were white. There was a lull in the momentum, and Yuki took the opportunity to open his eyes and look around, which was a mistake. They were perched on top of a huge hill that had a steep drop. Instinctively he reached out, one hand grabbing the bar, the other Haru's arm. The carts moved again, falling quickly down the hill. Yuki repressed a scream. Haru winced in pain as Yuki's nails dug into him, and he looked over at him in amusement. Then, the ride was over as quickly as it had begun. The ride screeched to a stop and the bars unlocked. Haru stepped out cheerfully, helping Yuki out by his arm. Yuki's legs felt like jelly and the stumbled, falling into Haru's soft white shirt. He stayed there for a minute, regaining his composure, until he realized his position. He straightened up quickly, fixing his hair and announcing that now Haru had to remain on the ground. Haru agreed reluctantly and followed Yuki away from the ride.

"It's starting to get dark," Yuki commented after a while. He carried a small stuffed rat, while Haru carried a rather large stuffed cow. They had won them for each other. Haru had learnt that he had horrible aim, while Yuki had realized that basketball wasn't hard at all.

"It is." Haru looked up at the darkening sky that was now a beautiful palette of colours. The reds and blues and purples all bled together and gave a spectacular show. Haru and Yuki both stood side by side, watching the sky darken. The street lamps came on one by one, but mostly the flashing carnival lights lighted the park. Yuki smiled sadly and turned around, watching two small children put magnetic rods into a wading pool, trying to catch a magnetic fish. The small boy finally caught one, and his prize was a real live fish. The girl squealed in delight as the boy handed it to her proudly.

"Do you want one?" Haru whispered into Yuki's ear, making him shiver. He glanced over at Haru, whose gaze was now focused on the game.

"Sure, why not." Yuki shrugged and Haru paid the man at the booth, taking a small rod and sitting on the ground.

"You don't have to you know," Yuki said, taking a seat next to him after Haru paid the man for a third try.

"Sure I do, I want to." Haru pulled up the rod, smiling in triumph. A small golden cut out fish hung from it.

"You've won the special fish! "The man happily proclaimed in a thick accent. Haru stood up and looked at the man suspiciously. Yuki stood up and laughed. The man pulled out a small fish bowl with a brightly coloured blue, red and purple Siamese fighting fish. He put it in a bag and handed it to Haru.

Haru accepted and inched away from the jolly man, who was laughing hysterically now. Yuki joined him quickly.

"Well that was weird. Here you go Yuki." Haru handed him the bag with the fish swimming around in it.

The two sat down under a tree and placed their things beside them for a small rest. Yuki surveyed the park, looking for something they hadn't done yet that would not put him at risk of being hurled off.

"Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel," he asked Haru. Haru nodded and the two stood up, gathering their things and heading towards it.

Meanwhile, Tohru sat at the table with Shigure, the two of them eating in comfortable silence.

/_Should I tell him tonight? He's taking an awfully long time getting home. He may be tired, so then I shouldn't bother him. Oh, now I'm just making excuses. Mom always said to go for what you want. So, mom, does that mean I should tell him tonight? Before I put it off for even longer?/_

"So, Tohru," Shigure said, halting her thoughts.

"Um hm?" She looked at him questioningly. "Was there something wrong with the food? Was it the flavour? It was too bland, wasn't it! Oh, I know I didn't put in enough spices! I'm so sorry, I'll go make you something else—"

"Woah Tohru, hold on a minute. No, there's nothing wrong with your cooking," Shigure smiled, "it's as wonderful as ever."

"Oh." Tohru calmed down and smiled, sitting back at her place.

"I was just wondering if you were okay. You've been acting slightly strange," Shigure said, tilting his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were worried. It's nothing though." She smiled, looking away. "Yuki's late," she said, changing the subject.

"Yes, he is."

And the subject was dropped.

The time ticked away and Yuki didn't come home. Tohru paced back and forth, staring out the window every so often. When she yawned, Shigure spoke up.

"Tohru, go to bed. Whatever you have to tell Yuki can wait until the morning. You have the entire summer.

She looked back at Shigure, blinking and smothering another yawn.

"You're right. Goodnight Shigure." She walked upstairs slowly, flopping down onto her bed and snuggling under the covers. The phone rang and she heard Shigure answer it, but she was so tired that she fell asleep instantly.

Down with Shigure, he was busy greeting Hatori.

"So, Hari-chan, what's the occasion?"

"..."

"Oh, calling for Tohru? She just went to bed. Awww, Hari has a crush on Tohru, our sweet little flower! Isn't that cuuuuuute!"

"..."

"That's not nice Hatori. Do you want me to set you guys up?" Shigure's grin grew wider and wider with every word he spoke.

"..."

Shigure winced and said, "Now now Hatori, you wouldn't do _that_."

"..."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry for implying that you like Tohru. I know you don't. Besides, you're probably afraid of the competition from Yuki!"

"..."

"Just joking Hari!"

"..."

"Okay, we'll see you soon then. Bye bye!"

"..."

Shigure hung up the phone and shook his head. "Poor Hatori, can't even admit that he likes someone. It's because of Kana..."

He left the room to go sit on the porch, lost in thought.

"The view is great," Yuki mumbled, looking over at Haru. They had left their stuff down with the ride operator, and the wheel had stopped them right at the top to let other people in.

"Yeah, it is."

Yuki noticed that Haru looked very sad, sitting beside him and staring out at the horizon.

"Is something the matter Haru? Are you unhappy?" Yuki's brows furrowed in curiosity, and he placed his hand over top of Haru's.

Haru was silent for a minute, glancing down at Yuki's hand overtop of his own.

"Yuki," he said suddenly, "do you love Tohru?"

"I, uh..." the question caught Yuki off guard, and he looked intently into Haru's distressing eyes.

"I mean," Haru continued, "is she the one you think about most often? When you're happy or sad or excited, is it her that you want to share the news with?" Yuki was still silent, and Haru took it as a confirmation of what he was saying. "I see. One last question Yuki...This is the only, truly important one...did you ever feel anything, anything at all, for _me_?"

Yuki stared at Haru. He was at a loss for words, not knowing what to say or what to think. He wasn't even sure of what he felt anymore, about Tohru and about Haru.

"Haru, I...I..."

He didn't get to finish. Haru leaned forwards and captured Yuki's mouth in a tender kiss. Yuki slid closer to Haru in the vinyl seats and responded, parting his lips slightly and placing his hand behind Haru's head. Haru wrapped his arms around Yuki's slim frame and pulled him even closer, smelling the sweet scent of Yuki's shampoo. His hair was soft and easy to run his fingers through. Haru slipped his tongue into Yuki's mouth, battling for dominance. When Haru couldn't breathe anymore, he pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against Yuki's. Silence enveloped them, staying even when they began to move. Yuki shivered and Haru put his arm around him, cuddling for warmth. They went around a couple times, Haru didn't know how many. They stared at the stars until the ride stopped and they had to get out. They stayed quiet, as they got their stuff, as the left the park, and they didn't begin to talk until they were almost to the main house. 

"So..." Haru mumbled, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"So, what now," Yuki asked, unsure of how they stood together.

Haru grasped Yuki's hand lightly in his as they walked, entering the main gates and walking up to Haru's house.

And from his window, Akito watched.

TBC!!

Yes, I am mean, evil, and anything else you can throw at me :P Sorry for leaving it there, but it was getting to long and I had to cut it off. Sorry for the wait as well, I was pretty busy. And grr, I'm so mad. Before when I first posted this, I had so many reviews. --' I have to start all over again. Oh well.

.....Review! You know where the button is!


	8. Something Other Then Mushy Gushy Love

Darkdreams: I'm back, I'm so sorry for taking so long! I'm struggling for Internet and writing time in between school, homework, tutoring and guitar lessons, so I'm so sorry guys. But I'm trying my best to balance. It's my first couple weeks of grade 11 so I'm just settling in. I hope you guys are happy with this chapter, and I shall try to write swiftly!! Muhahahaha!

---

Kyo cracked his eyes open to see a familiar but frightening face hovering over him.

"Kagura!" He yelped in a frightened, 'oh my god what the hell' tone.

"See," Shigure said from the door to a cheery looking Tohru, "I told you, you shouldn't have let her in here. Now you've scared poor, defenceless Kyo..." Shigure continued on, a flowery background appearing. Tohru watched him with interest, while Kyo looked over in disgust.

"Get outta my room you freak," he yelled at Shigure. Shigure slouched out of the room, leaving Tohru there.

"I'll just let you two talk!" She bustled out, a large sweatdrop on the back of her head.

"Kyo, why don't you ever call me," she said quietly, staring into Kyo's eyes lovingly. Kyo made a face, kinda like he just ate a sour lemon. He pushed Kagura off him roughly.

"I mean," she continued, her voice rising, "we're going to get MARRIED! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS CAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED! WOULD YOU JUST STOP THAT ALREADY???" Kyo's face was flushed with anger and he ran his hand through his hair in a gesture of annoyance.

Kagura's face twisted into a frown and her eyes squinted. Tears poured out of them as she wailed, "BUT KYO, YOU PROMISED!"

Kyo backed away slowly, eyes darting nervously and just waiting for the inventible...

"KYO I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO TRULY LOVES YOU..." He didn't hear much after that, being thrown around and things of that sort.

"Ow..." he mumbled incoherently after Kagura was done ranting, and was busy fussing over him, trying to fix his bruises. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the present lying on top of his dresser.

"Kyo..." she said quietly, picking up the small box, "who's this for?"

She rolled it around in her hands for a moment, staring at it intently, searching for some clue, a tag, anything. From the other side of the room, Kyo was silent, barely daring to breathe, his guilt clutching at his heart and refusing to let go.

Comprehension dawned in her eyes after a moment, when Kyo hadn't answered.

Kyo felt horrible, more so then he had ever felt when someone had hurt him. Usually he didn't care about Kagura, she was just plain annoying. But the sadness written across her face, so plainly etched into her eyes, tugged at his proverbial heartstrings. He sat up painfully, staring at Kagura as she slowly picked it up and stared at it pensively.

"It's for another girl, isn't it..." she whispered a rhetorical question to herself. Kyo could find no words to answer her. He knew more silence would only cause her pain, but nothing that he could think of seemed appropriate, something that he could say to her to bring the light back into her eyes.

"Kagura..." he said finally. "Kagura I---I just..." he glared, unsure of what to say, angry because he couldn't form the right words to make her bottom lip stop quivering.

Kagura hung her head and took a step towards him. Kyo braced himself for anger, but instead she was remarkably calm.

"What will I do Kyo, without you?"

She hugged him, and for once Kyo hugged her back with real emotion and feeling. He wanted, more then anything, maybe more then his wish to beat Yuki in a fight, for her to find someone to be happy with.

"You'll find someone, and that person will be suited just for you Kagura..." he said, remembering something that someone had told him, but he couldn't remember who.

"I know," she whispered, and then she pulled away and left. Kyo just sat on his bed, looking solicitously out the window.

---

"Hari! And Ayame, Kisa and Hiro! Well, come in, come in!" Shigure bustled around happily, grinning from ear to ear. Hatori's eye twitched slightly, but he said nothing and stepped inside.

"Where's our darling Tohru on this fine day, Gure-chan?" questioned Ayame. Shigure turned slightly serious.

"I decided to let her sleep in...she had a rough night."

Hatori, who had his back turned to the two, perked up slightly, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"You know Hatori, you can actually come over and listen to us without eavesdropping. You're a doctor, you have an excuse," Shigure said in a singsong voice.

"I'm a doctor, Shigure, not a school-boy with a crush. I'm merely concerned for Tohru's health. I just didn't want you badgering me with your silly nonsense..." None-the-less, Hatori joined the two.

"He has you there Gure-chan," Aya said, smiling. Kisa and Hiro snuck off, ignoring the grownup talk.

"I wonder if sissy is ok..." Kisa said sadly.

"I'm sure she's fine Kisa, she's too dense to know how to be sad," Hiro said, sitting down on the bottom step.

"I'm going to go check on sissy," Kisa said, heading up the stairs. Hiro sighed, but followed her grudgingly.

"There's no point. That dumb dog even said to let her sleep Kisa, you should just come back downstairs."

"But---" Kisa stopped in front of Tohru's door, pausing to talk to Hiro in a hushed tone. "I want to know if sissy is ok. She helped me when I was sad..."

Hiro instantly caved when she mentioned that. He knew how much that meant to her, how much Tohru had helped when she desperately needed someone to cling to, and Hiro wasn't there...

"Ok, we can look in on her, but don't walk in or anything like that. It's rude you know."

Kisa merely smiled and nodded, and Hiro gave an exasperated sigh.

The door creaked open; seeming infinitely louder then it actually was in the quiet halls. Hiro found himself wondering where everyone was. Usually at least Yuki would be downstairs studying or something. Kisa poked her head in, and gave a small, almost inaudible sigh. His curiosity peeked, Hiro glanced in as well.

Tohru's room was very neat, and her bed sheets were tangled around her slender frame. If Hiro looked hard enough he could've almost sworn that there were tear streaks down her face, but he didn't look very hard at all. Kisa closed the door quietly, going back down the stairs and sitting at the bottom.

"Do you think she's alright Hiro-chan," she asked quietly.

Hiro nodded yes, but he really wasn't sure, he wasn't sure at all.

---

A knock on Uo's door jarred her awake, making her blink in surprise.

"Comin'..." she yelled hoarsely, reaching for her glass of water.

She opened the door to see Kyo on her front step, holding something behind his back, and was suddenly acutely aware of how she looked. Messy blonde hair, pyjama bottoms and a tank top, barefooted, with a glass of water in her hand.

"Kyo...heeeeeey..." she said, stepping back a bit. "Come in..."

From behind his back he pulled out a single rose, and handed it to her. She took it awkwardly, and then the present.

"Thanks carrot top...I---I gotta go get changed..." she wandered back into her bedroom, debating over whether or not to drag him in there with her. But, remembering the way he had scrambled away that other day, it made her think twice.

/_There's always been something strange about all the Sohma's, but I've never been able to figure it out completely. I couldn't possibly ask Tohru; to put her in such a position would be cruel. All the same, I bet Carrot Top's secret is why he can't stand being close to many people..._/

Thinking like this made her think of all the times in the halls when he would go out of his way to avoid giggly girls, when he'd always keep a meter distance between him and a girl he would be talking to.

/_Maybe---maybe one day I'll be so important to him that he'll be able to tell me. One day, I could be just as important to him as Tohru is..._/ she frowned and pulled on a white dress shirt and her leather jacket. She slipped into blue jeans and headed back out towards her small living room, combing her hair quickly with her fingers. It wasn't right of her to be jealous of Tohru, who had to go through so much at such a young age.

"So Yankee, are you going to open it or not," Kyo asked from his sitting position on the couch, an irritated note in his voice.

"Yeah," Uo drawled, "Since you went through _so_ much trouble to get it for me," she said sarcastically.

Kyo snorted cynically, and added in under his breath, "You have no idea." But Uo paid him no heed, having really no idea what he actually had gone through to get it. Giggling schoolgirls, Hana's creepy conversation, a hysterically crying chick, a search for a lost cell phone, buying the gift, old biker guys hitting on him, nearly getting caught hiding behind a potted plant, creepy Hana yet again, nearly getting caught once more, wrapping the present, and then...Kagura.

Thinking about it all, Kyo blanched and his eyes widened a bit. He really had gone through hell and back again for the damn Yankee.

Uo carefully opened the gift, trying not to tear the paper. If she noticed Kyo pale, she didn't comment on it.

/_I wonder what he got me..._/ Even just trying to picture Kyo shopping for a present made her laugh, it just wasn't possible. Tohru probably hand picked it for him. Even so, she was slightly elated that he would even bother getting her a gift. She was about to open the box when a loud crash was heard from outside.

"What was that!" Uo hurried to the window, peering out from it to see what had happened.

----

Sunlight filtered past the window, shining into Yuki's eyes. He opened them fully, wondering for a moment where he was and why he was so warm. The weight of Haru's arm around him was barely noticeable until Yuki moved it, and then he suddenly became cold. It was no matter to Yuki, he just wanted to leave. The main house always gave him shivers and brought back unpleasant memories.

----

Hatred, loathing, and maybe a bit of fear lingered in Akito's cold eyes as he gazed towards Haru's bedroom door. He was well covered by the shadows that he had become accustomed and friendly with. They were his allies, the one thing that would cover him up at the needed moments. Perfect for spying, like his small birds. Slowly but surely they had been gathering information, despite Momiji's attempts to hide their secrets.

/_Not for long though,_/ Akito's smile was harsh and crooked, and had no trace of any happiness or goodwill. That had all left him long ago, he was the head of the Sohma's, born to die for them. And they would have to suffer for it.

But he had hoped, in some remote corner of his heart, that maybe he had seen something wrong last night, that it was not Yuki Sohma that had walked into Haru's bedroom and would be soon leaving, but merely some look alike. Of course, Haru would be punished for bringing a whore under his roof, but Haru was of no concern to him, other then in relation to Yuki.

"Akito-sama?" a voice said from behind him. When he turned, a pretty young maid stood, her head bowed respectively. Akito noticed her hair was white blonde, as white as snow. He knew that snow brought Hatori great sadness, and it made him smile. His smile quickly darkened though, and the maid looked frightened.

"What is it you worthless girl," he spat out, looking her over ruthlessly. She fidgeted in fear before answering, managing to keep the quiet quiver from her voice.

"Master Hatori sent me for you sir, it's time for your physical." She winced when Akito's gaze darkened even more.

----

Yuki slipped from Haru's room quietly, clutching the stuffed rat from the evening before, a reminder that it really had happened.

"What is it you worthless girl!" Yuki froze in fear, recognizing the voice. In the shadows he saw Akito addressing a maid, his back turned away from Yuki.

Yuki hurried out of Akito's line of vision, but stuck around a little longer, curious as to why Akito was waiting there. The maid mumbled something about a physical. Yuki's heart was hammering so loudly that he was sure Akito would be able to hear it from where he was.

"Fine," he heard Akito spit out, and then retreating footsteps. Wasting no time, Yuki fled from the main house, making a beeline for Shigure's and not looking back.

---

Yay, this took me so long to finish and yet it's so unrelated to the title...I meant for the title to be exactly what it said. But I guess things don't always work that way, haha. But I'm keeping the title anyways, I like it

Many thanks to:

**Bighearted Fan: **I've hinted towards Tohru's pairing...but I'm still open for any suggestions! Thank you so much for reviewing all the time It makes me happy.

**Silence**: Yes, I can be interesting at times... ::bows head in shame:: ok, really I'm not that interesting. But I try.

**Izzi Jorge Chant**: Yes, twists, turns, and unusual hookups are my specialty! And have no fear, more Hari and Tohru will be mentioned and maybe even put into the actual plot...as soon as I decide to get my ass in gear and decide on official pairings.

**Scarlett Fayelinn**: thank you.

**Madhatter0666**: Yes, I quite agree. :) Although there are other wonderful couples as well.


	9. Momiji Tries to Fix Things

Hey everybody, sorry for the delay! Finally this is done though... :) I suppose action wise it's a bit boring, then again this entire fic has had no action... But it's coming up, I promise!!! (and another lemon chapter, once again with two unexpected people...)

Many thanks too:** Bighearted fan** who is super cool!, **Tikigirl123** you don't have to worry, lots of Haru Yuki coming up, and **animelover360**, welcome back

---

Momiji reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up in the pristine hospital bed. The glare of the sun hurt his eyes and he winced angrily at it. With a small, contained sigh he got up as quickly as possible and gathered his clothes, rushing away from the building and into his own house, lest Akito appear and...

/_I wonder where everybody is...Hari wasn't even in his office._/ Momiji locked the front door, but didn't bother to call out to anyone. No one was home. No one ever was anyways.

"Lalala," Momiji sang out to himself in a made-up tune, skipping and pretending, pretending that everything was ok.

/_I wonder if Akito has found out everybody yet...I've been asleep, haven't I. Haru, I tried to tell him. He didn't understand, I know he didn't._/

Momiji set down his clothes in a pile and undressed, pulling on new clothes. Since it was summer, his school uniform sat in his closet. Momiji thought it looked very sad and lonely.

/_The sky is very blue today, Tohru is probably outside. I wonder how Tohru is...hey, is that Yuki?_/

"Yuki!" Momiji cried out, hurrying towards the grey haired boy who was hurrying away from the main house at a quick brisk pace.

"Hello Momiji-kun, how are you today?" Yuki said, not stopping for Momiji.

"I'm great! How's Tohru?" /_Are you ok Yuki-kun?_/ was what he really wanted to ask.

"She's fine."

"Oh, yay! I'm going to go visit her!" /_Won't you talk to me, Yuki? Please tell me...what happened?_/ but, of course, Yuki was not a mind reader and Momiji would never say things of such sort.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to see you again," Yuki said, not really listening. He was trying to pay attention to see if anyone was following them. All was silent behind him though, so he relaxed slightly.

"Yuki, why were you at the main house? Did Akito wish to see you?" Momiji looked worriedly up at the older boy.

"No, I was not there for Akito."

"...Oh..." Momiji fell silent, realizing whom he really was there for. /_Haru...it's always Haru._/

Because Momiji refused to say anything else, and Yuki really wasn't in the mood for talking, the rest of the way passed in moderate silence that was broken only occasionally by vain attempts for chatter by Momiji.

"Hatori's car is parked here," Yuki said quietly, stating the obvious since Momiji clearly had full use of his eyesight.

"So that's why he wasn't in his office. I wonder if he's visiting Tohru!" Momiji said, disguising his bad mood with a cheerful and loud voice.

"Is Miss. Honda all you ever talk about?" Yuki snapped. He immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"Oh, it's ok. I just worry for Tohru, that's all..." They reached the front door and Momiji was grateful.

They walked in to see Hatori, Ayame and Shigure sitting around the table, talking in hushed tones. Kisa and Hiro sat off in front of the TV, watching an anime that Shigure conveniently had bought the other day.

"Why is everyone so quiet," Momiji inquired. Ayame sweatdropped and laughed loudly and nervously.

"Oh, haha, nothing, nothing to worry about. Tohru is merely sleeping, that's all."

"Oh, ok..."

"One thing that I am wondering, Hatori-san...I thought you were scheduled for Akito's physical today." Yuki threw the question casually, like he really had no interest. But he watched Hatori carefully.

"Oh, yes. I had one of the younger assistants do it today, as I was here."

"I see," said Yuki, leaving it at that.

Momiji sat down with Kisa and Hiro to watch the movie with them. Yuki retreated to his room and Momiji's eyes followed his figure sadly, but nobody noticed. Especially not Yuki.

---

_"What was that!" Uo hurried to the window, peering out from it to see what had happened._

Kyo rushed towards the window as well, straining to see what had happened. A three-car pileup lay in the street below, smoke billowing from one of the cars. Uo hurried to her phone to call an ambulance and Kyo threw his jacket on, running down the flights of stairs to ground level and rushing out to see what he could do.

/_What am I doing, I'm not a professional or anything, I can't do shit._/ But he went anyways, quickly moving one of the crash victims that was conscious out of the car. Soon the sounds of ambulances and police sirens filled the air, and Kyo stepped back to let them do their job. But he didn't go inside, he stayed, watching as the ambulance drivers declared one dead at the scene and rushed another off to the hospital. He didn't even realize Uo stood behind him, until her hand touched his shoulder lightly.

"Kyo, come inside, ok?"

Wordlessly Kyo followed, trying not to look back at the scene behind him.

---

"Tohru...Tohru..."

Tohru awoke to her name being repeated softly, and light shaking.

"Hmmm, mmm?" She opened her eyes a crack to see golden blonde hair and a smiling face. "Momiji," she exclaimed, waking up quickly.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"What—what time is it," Tohru asked, glancing over at her clock. "Oh my goodness, I slept in so late!" Frantically Tohru shuffled Momiji out of the room and threw on a cotton white dress and a light pink apron. Two minutes later she rushed out of her room and past Momiji into the bathroom, where he heard the water running combined with Tohru's frenzied mumbles. Finally she emerged, looking frazzled and rushing downstairs. Momiji followed, a grin on his face.

"Oh, Shigure-san, I'm so sorry! I don't know why I didn't wake up! Gomen, please forgive me!"

Shigure chuckled and patted her head. "Oh don't worry Tohru, it's quite alright. You're up now, so—"

"I want some tea," Hiro cut in impatiently.

"Oh, of course! Right away! I'm so sorry--"

Hiro cut her off a second time and said, "Just get the tea will ya." Tohru bustled into the kitchen, and the five occupants all gave Hiro disapproving looks.

"Hiro, you shouldn't order Tohru around like that!" Momiji exclaimed, leaving and going into the kitchen to see if Tohru needed help. Hiro just sulked and said nothing.

Inside the kitchen, Tohru made the tea, absentmindedly thinking of Yuki, and wondering if he was home.

"Tohru do you need any help," Momiji asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks," she said, putting the water on to boil and leaning against the counter. Momiji did the same, and waited for her to talk.

"Hey Momiji, is Yuki home?"

"Uh...Yeah, he is. I think he went to his room," Momiji smiled at Tohru. "Why?"

"I...well..." Tohru blushed and stared at the wallpaper, "what does he think of me, Momiji?"

"Wha..." Momiji said nothing for a moment. "So you...you..."

"Yes, I li--" There was a soft sound of fluttering wings and an impatient chirp. Momiji started and quickly clamped his hand over Tohru's mouth.

"What's that Tohru, you like pudding? Wow, so do I! That's so amazing, that we both like _pudding._" Tohru gave Momiji a weird look, but he continued. "Oh, look, the tea's done! Better get that to Hiro..." Momiji grabbed Tohru by the wrist and pulled her from the kitchen.

"Momiji what was—aack!" Tohru's foot caught on the edge of a rug and sent her flying into Momiji, who deftly caught her in his arms, transforming him.

---

Shigure Ayame and Hatori sipped their tea in the other room, discussing matters of Akito's health, when they heard a poof.

::_Poof_:: "Oh no, Momiji I'm so sorry, oh no oh no oh no oh no oh..."

"What was that," Shigure asked the other two.

"I'm not sure, Shigure darling," answered Ayame.

"Would you two stop being stupid and check? I think Momiji just transformed." Hatori said in a bored voice.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no" continued in the background.

---

"You stupid girl, stop being so careless," Akito spat as the young assistant's hand shook with the needle.

"I—I'm sorry master Akito, I'm very nervous," the girl said quietly, tears forming in her eyes.

'Ow!" Sounds of crashing were heard by the maids outside the room, and glass shattered. "Where Is Hatori!"

"I'm sorry, he's not here," the assistant cried.

A resounding slap echoed. Then the sound of crying.

"Someone get me Hatori!" screamed Akito. Several maids hurried off. "Kureno!"

"Yes, Akito?"

"Find me Kyo. Somehow this is all his fault."

"Yes Akito."

---

tbc :) Ok, my promise to you: next chapter there will be- more YukixHaru, a bit of Akito's wrath, HatorixTohru, Momiji-ness, and...the unexpected, completely un-related to the pairings lemon! (disclaimer, the lemon may be the next chapter.)

ok, review...I'll make the lemon extra soury...and everything else really sweet...


	10. Up In The Air

Darkdreams here, back with chapter 10! :D Gee, I never really realized how hard it is to update consistantly. Even with just two stories up that have multiple chapters... -...-', anywhoos, this is what came out for chap. 10, no lemon, sorry guys! But I haven't even had Kureno find Kyo yet. Don't worry, there's other interesting stuffies...and I realized, as well...KyoxUo are the only pairing that doesn't have complications what-so-ever. heehee...not for long... ::evil glimmer in eye:: **Bighearted fan** thanks so much for reviewing, this chapter got up so fast because of you! and to **animelover630**, here you go with the KyoUo-ness, I thought it was very fluffy and cute!

---

_"Someone get me Hatori!" screamed Akito. Several maids hurried off. "Kureno!"_

_"Yes, Akito?"_

_"Find me Kyo. Somehow this is all his fault."_

_"Yes Akito."_

---

Tohru looked away quickly when she heard another poof, and waited for Momiji to step back into his clothes. Her face was beet red, and she hated that she had been clumsy yet again.

/_I've been trying so hard too, to be more careful._/ She frowned and stared at her feet. She was quickly snapped out of it by a voice smoothly reaching her ears.

"What's been going on here?"

Trying not to look too eager, but failing miserably, Tohru spun around with a huge grin on. "Yuki," she smiled sweetly, "would you like breakfast? Or..." she looked up at the clock on the wall, and back to Yuki. "Lunch, I suppose it is now."

"No thank you, Miss. Honda. Actually I was just about to go out..."

"Oh," Tohru's face fell and she couldn't seem to put on another smile. With all her might she forced a feeble, transparent grin and had to turn around quickly after so that no one would see tears threatening to spill over. After a moment of staring blankly at the wall she turned back around, only to see a vacant spot where Yuki had stood. /_Goodbye, Yuki..._/

"Wait, what am I doing?" With a determined look she took off the apron and hung it over a chair, slipped on shoes, and went towards the doors.

/_I'm not going to give up...I'm going to catch him, and when I do..._/

---

Momiji could only watch as Yuki left Tohru standing there, cold, alone, and desperate...and in a burst of anger at Yuki, he followed the boy outside.

"Yuki!" he called, not in his usual happy tone but in a more serious one. Yuki turned, surprised.

"Yes, Momiji?" he looked at his watch, checking the time.

"How could you just leave Tohru in there like that? Can't you see..." Momiji trailed off, unsure of what to say, waiting for Yuki to respond.

"See what? I'm really late Momiji..."

"You aren't listening, Yuki. Why will none of you ever listen..." Momiji shook his head and turned his head, seeing Tohru hurrying out of the house. "I—"Momiji found himself unable to talk, harsh words that he wanted to say wouldn't come out. He locked eyes with Yuki, and that made it even harder to tell him. So Momiji just turned and walked away from it, like he did with everything else. /_Turn and walk away from the ones you love, it's so much easier...Just put a smile on and no one will ever realize..._/

His bare feet left prints in the soft earth.

---

/_Yuki...please wait for me_./

"Miss. Honda," he greeted her, "I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. I'm going to be late though..."

"Oh, it's alright Yuki, I was just wondering though...do you mind if we talked for a second? It won't take very long, I promise!"

"Sure, what was it you wanted to discuss?" Yuki looked at her and Tohru's legs began to feel like jelly.

"Well, it's something I've been wanting to tell you since school let out...well, maybe even before that a little too, but it's just I never really found any time, and..."

/_Woah, I've gotta slow down and stop rambling...Yuki's probably really confused._/ One glance up at his face told her that he was. He stared at her, waiting for her to continue. She didn't know what was running through his head though, re-thinking Momiji's talk with him and feeling his stomach clench up in anxiety.

"Yuki, I just...I had to tell you that...I like you. A lot." She stood on the balls of her feet and gave Yuki a quick kiss on the cheek, blushing furiously. She found herself staring at her feet again, and her heat hammered in her chest, but she was relieved that she got it all out.

"Tohru, I—I..."

"Sorry babes, but he's taken."

Shocked by the new voice, Tohru snapped her head up and came face to face with Haru. Black Haru, to be exact.

"What?" was all Tohru could manage.

"Tohru," Yuki cut in, stepping in front of Haru, "I'm sorry, but...I don't feel that way about you. I like Haru...I'm—hey, Tohru, wait!"

Tohru took off, not wanting to listen to another word of Yuki's so called 'apology'.

/_Oh mom, why am I always such a fool? Of course Yuki wouldn't think that way of me, I can't even hug him!_/

Uo and Kyo crossed her mind, and she wondered why Kyo could love someone, even though he wouldn't be able to hug her, but Yuki couldn't.

Choking back a sob, she burst through the front doors and ran towards the stairs, intent on getting to her room. She sidestepped Hatori and flew up the steps, slamming the door just before Yuki could step inside.

"Tohru!" she heard him banging on her door, but she just buried herself farther under the covers of her blankets and tried to drown out the sounds of his pleas for her to come out. After a while he stopped, and she heard the front door open, and then close shut. She knew he had left the house, and her heart, forever. And she cried.

---

"Bye Kyo," Uo said softly as Kyo put his shoes on. He turned to her and gave her a smile, a genuine one. And she found herself smiling back at him as she stepped towards him. Their lips were inches apart, and he closed the gap, surprising Uo. Their tongues met and battled for dominance and Uo slammed the door closed with her foot, falling back against it. She felt passionate, alive, more so even then when she was with her old gang, biking. Heat rose in her and flushed her face and she pressed her lips harder against Kyo's. It was pure adrenaline that coursed through her veins and without thinking she wrapped her arms around Kyo...

::_poof_::

Uo jumped back, shocked for a second at the furry orange cat frozen on the floor. It dawned on her then, what his secret really was.

"Kyo...Kyo wait!" He took off, running around her apartment. Uo was glad she had closed the front door. She spotted him by the kitchen table and tackled him, keeping hold even as he scratched her arms.

"Stop it Kyo, stop!" She winced as he struggled, but refused to let go.

/_I've finally found out the secret...the secret that keeps him away from everyone. But, now that I know, do I still..._/

Kyo's struggles weakened and then altogether stopped, and Uo lay on the floor, panting but satisfied that the struggle was done. They stayed on the floor, Kyo blankly staring at the wall and thinking of all the repercussions, Uo wishing that things could be different for them.

When she felt Kyo finally stir, Uo's grip tightened reflexively.

"You know," she said, scratching behind Kyo's ear, "you could have told me, Kyo. Nothing's changed, well, obviously something has changed, but my feelings for you—my feelings for you haven't changed at all. I always knew there was something special about you Carrot Top, something different. And I thought that I'd never find out, because I was too afraid to ask, in case you pulled away..."

"Are you sure? Sure that your feelings are the same?" Kyo, in his cat form, turned to look at Uo. "Look at me, I'm a disgusting cat..."

"To tell you the truth, I've always had a soft spot for cats..." Uo grinned and Kyo managed a small grin as well, and in a cloud of pink smoke he turned back.

"Uh," Uo turned a delicate shade of pink, "does that always happen?"

"Yeah," Kyo blushed and tried to will his hardening errection away. Uo began to laugh and she snuggled even closer to him, testing all of Kyo's will power.

"So, how does this thing work?" Uo asked, curious. To her it seemed like Kyo was struggling with himself, debating over whether or not to tell her.

"Well, the less you know the better...but the main part of it is I can't hug a member of the opposite sex or else I transform into...this."

/_So that's why he's always avoiding girls...like when he jumped out the window because a girl gave him a valentine.../_ Uo continued to ponder this, tightening her grip around Kyo's frame...

_/This is nice, just laying in Kyo's arms—wait, laying in Kyo's arms--/_

"If that's the secret, then why haven't you transformed again?!"

"What?" Kyo looked at Uo's arms and began to freak out. "Holy shit! What the hell is going on!"

Uo recoiled from him and he jumped up, searching for his clothes. When he had pulled them on, (breaking a button off in the process,) he grabbed Uo's hand and began to pull her out the door.

"Where are we going??" she demanded.

"To see Shigure, if anyone knows what the hell is going on it'll be that damn dog!"

"Wha, Shigure is one too?" Uo grabbed her shoes as Kyo pulled her out bare-footed.

"Yeah, now lets go!"

---

A knock sounded on Tohru's door. For a moment she debated not answering, or yelling go away. But her politeness shone through anyways.

"Come in," she said, her voice muffled by the smothering blankets. From under them they didn't look the friendly pink that they were on the outside, the underside was darker, and without much light it was dark in some spots but nearly opaque in others.

/_Oh mom, I wish you were here to tell me everything is ok...I need you mom..._/

"Tohru? Please come out from under the blankets..." A kind voice spoke, soft and quiet but soothing. Unafraid, Tohru flung the blankets off and looked up at Hatori's face. She blushed deeply.

"Oh Hatori-san, I'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble, I really didn't mean to, you didn't have to come up here, I'm not ill at all and I know you're very busy, unless it's because you're mad at me, and oh my gosh I'm so sorry if I offended you and—" Tohru spoke very fast, her hands fluttering and her eyes wide.

"I'm not offended, Tohru." Hatori cut her apology off, not wishing for her to be so distressed. "Are you--" Hatori hesitated, unsure of the territory that he was about to tread on and not wanting to intrude, but still feeling that need to hold the girl and comfort her until she was crying no more, "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do to...help?"

Tohru looked up at him, and he saw fear embedded in her eyes, she had gone pale. "No!" she exclaimed, "No, I don't want my memory erased, please let me keep my memories Hatori! Please, please, please plea...se" she couldn't finish; she was sobbing so hard into his white cotton shirt. Her hands clutched at the material so tightly that her knuckles were as white as bleached sheets.

Hatori was stunned, having been misinterpreted. Or had he been? Was that not the lingering thought at the back of his head, lurking in the shadows and dusty corners, slinking around and toying with his thoughts? With a determined sigh he put a comforting hand on her head.

"That wasn't what I meant, Tohru. I wouldn't do that to you unless you specifically asked. But if there's anything you need or someone to talk to..."

She began to shake and cry even harder. "I—I'm so sorry," she stammered out from the safety of his shirt, "I can't stop crying..." her explanation stopped short and Hatori could do nothing but hold her in his arms, wishing that he could whisper his thoughts to her, whishing that she knew, but she never would. His love was high, thrown like a child's ball, up in the air. And if she caught it, then he would be lucky.

---

Bwahahahaha! (x.x) Ok, sorry for ending it there, but... ::falls over on head:: I need to get my weeks worth of procrastinated homework done!!!!

Oh yeah, just to clarify a few things that may be confusing...: Momiji is secretly in love with Yuki but would never tell him this beccause of Haru. Hatori _does_ like Tohru but doesn't want to do anything about it because of Akito. Akito is looking for Kyo just because he's mean and just wants too, and Yuki did like Tohru, but likes Haru better which is why he's sad about her being upset but won't do anything about it. Phew. -...-'

Hope you guys loved this, review! Please!


	11. A Heartache Every Moment

Darkdreams: ::sighs:: Wow this chapter took a long time. I kept wanting to keep it focused on Hatori and Tohru, although there was everyone else to think about...that's why I left Haru and Yuki's scene so quick. Don't worry, they get fluff!

The chapter's name is A Heartache Every Moment, which is a lyric from a HIM song, but that's not what I was listening to...I was thinking of a friend of mine when I was naming this. It seemed to fit this as well. :)

Review Responses:

**Bighearted Fan**: ::blushes:: I'm not that good of a writer...and I hope you like this chapter, Hatori and Tohru are the final pairing for her! (I'm so excited I finally picked someone!)

**Ice Godess**: Yes, I've noticed there isn't a lot around. Hopefully I can change that :)

**animelover360**: :D Glad you like it, and Tohru's not so bad.. :)

**Eddie Hunt**: Hm, your review intrigued me, so I thought that maybe I should write a new chapter...hope you like, if there's anything you're confused about then just ask and I'll clarify!

**Merlin-Black**: I'm sure your stories are great!A writer is always improving though, soit's inventable that you'll improve as well. Good luck, and enjoy the chapter!

---

It was quiet in Tohru's room now, her sobs having died away hours ago. Hatori had left just a few moments ago, after a maid of Akito's had phoned the house and Hatori had to rush off.

Silence. It buzzed around her like electricity, swept through her head and cleared her mind, making her stare vacantly at the wall with only a faint buzzing in her ears. Every so often Shigure would make a sound, or Ayame would laugh. But most of the time they talked in hushed whispers and Tohru paid them no mind.

/_Mom, how come I can't be happy anymore? I know I need to be happy, for you, but it's so hard to right now. Please tell me, how did you always stay smiling?_/

It seemed to Tohru that the wind whispered through the trees '_be strong_' and the windows rattled in a singing tune '_don't stop dreaming_' and Tohru was comforted.

"You're right mom," she said out loud, "I just have to be strong and keep on dreaming. Even if it's not about Yuki-kun anymore. But that's ok, I just need to perk up a little!"

She jumped out of bed and smoothed her clothes and hair, humming a tune that her mother used to sing. She skipped down the stairs, still humming, and cheerfully said hello to Ayame and Shigure.

"You're in a better mood now, Tohru-chan. What made you so happy?" Shigure winked at her knowingly, "was it our knowledgeable doctor and his 'skills'?"

Tohru looked at him, confused. "I don't understand Shigure-san..."

"And you don't have to dear," Ayame said cheerfully, "all that matters is that you're happy again! Sit down and have some tea with us!"

Tohru sat, smiling still. They were having a pleasant conversation about Ayame's shop until Shigure brought up Hatori again.

"So, Tohru, my special flower, what _do_ you think of out Hari?"

Tohru blinked and thought about it. "Well, I think he's very nice I suppose. Why Shigure?"

"So, you wouldn't mind, say, if you had to go live with him for a little bit?"

Tohru found herself blushing without explanation. "Well, I guess not, but---"

"And so you admit that he does make you feel nice?"

"Uhhh..."

"That's it! Tohru, you're in---"

Ayame clamped a hand over Shigure's mouth. "Excuse us, Tohru," he said happily, "while I go ravish our beautiful Gure-chan. I just can't help myself when he rambles like that!"

Ayame dragged Shigure into another room and Tohru was left sitting there, confused.

_/Hatori-sama?/_ she thought of it, and why she had blushed. _/I must still be tired. Or maybe it's the tea..._/

---

"Gure-chan, what are you doing!" Ayame asked urgently.

Shigure tried to look innocent and harmless, and said, "Aya, they just need a push in the right direction..."

"Oh and I agree love, but just a tab more...subtle, okay? Lets not go and make Hari-chan angry!"

"Oh Aya, you're right as always! Thank you. Now, lets join Tohru once more."

A flowery background appeared as they stared at each other...

"YES!" they yelled simultaneously, and hurried back to Tohru.

---

Yuki gave Haru a stern glare from across the table. "Haru," he said, "why would you say something like that to Miss. Honda?"

"I'm sorry Yuki!" Haru gave Yuki a pleading look with his innocent eyes, and then continued once Yuki's face had softened. "I didn't mean to, I don't know what comes over me sometimes..."

Yuki sighed. "It's alright Haru, I'm sure no permanent damage has been done...but in the future, please try to be nicer to Miss. Honda."

"I will Yuki." Haru looked pleadingly into Yuki's eyes. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not."

"Prove it!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Yuki raised an eyebrow and Haru smiled playfully.

"Well..." Haru leaned over and gave Yuki a soft kiss on the mouth, and the two of them got up and settled on the sofa to find a good movie on TV to watch. They cuddled up, and Haru couldn't help but smile.

---

"Shigure!" Kyo's bellowing voice echoed through the house. Tohru's hair stood up on end at the shock of the loud noise.

"Ah, Kyo, you bring a friend?" Shigure smiled.

"You bastard," Kyo snarled, "Quit ogling her."

"Hello Uo!" Tohru said happily.

"Hey Tohru!" Uo sat beside her and the two girls began to talk, ignoring Kyo's raging and Shigure's stupid comments. Finally they decided to listen in on the guys conversations.

"What!?" Shigure suddenly turned very serious, and looked over at Uo. Instead of blanching or turning away, Uo stood her ground and stared back at Shigure with a fierce glare.

"What's wrong," Tohru asked, concerned for her friends.

"It seems like your friend Uo knows our secret..." Shigure looked from Uo to the phone, and back to Uo. As soon as he made a move for it though, Kyo snarled and lunged for the phone, pulling the cord out from the wall and snapping it in half.

"Whaaaat?" Tohru looked confused. Rice balls with swirly eyes danced around her head, falling over as if drunk off the words that come out of Shigure's mouth. "Uo, you know?"

"I only found out today, when..." Up blushed and said no more.

"Got caught up in the moment, eh Kyo?" Shigure winked and nudged Kyo with his elbow. Kyo punched him in the face easily and gave him a deadpan stare.

"Shut up you stupid dog."

"He told me that the curse happened when a member of the opposite sex hugged him, but he had just transformed back and I was hugging him, and nothing happened." Uo looked confused. Kyo looked confused and angry. And Tohru looked confused, angry (as angry as she could be, of course), and upset. Angry because her day was going so badly, confused by the sudden switch of rules, and upset over the previous events that had transpired.

But she quickly swept a grin onto her face. "Well, tea anyone?" Tohru bounced up and into the kitchen. Ayame pierced the thick silence with a nervous laugh, and everyone sat down and waited for tea. A small bird perched on the windowsill, and flew off to find its master.

---

Momiji ran. He ran towards Shigure's house, ignoring the burning sensation in his lungs, ignoring his aching legs and his pounding heart. It was the fear, the reason his heart pounded, that he ran as quick as silver. He hopped over logs, ducked under bushes and low trees.

/_Must get to Kyo, have to warn him of Akito..._/

The house was nearly in view. Momiji tried to run faster, but his energy was nearly gone. He slowed and finally reached the house at a slow jog, panting and gasping for air.

"Kyo!" he shouted as he burst through the door, just nearly ahead of a speeding car swerving to a stop, with Kureno inside.

---

tbc, my sad excuse for a chapter. I had no real inspiration, not a lot of people review this so I was tempted to just leave it and focus on my other story...(Don't worry, I'd never do it! :D)

At least it's not just a page, which it was originally before I decided to edit and put more stuff in it!

And, as always, review! It takes all of five seconds, and it makes my day!!!


	12. Formulating a Plot

Darkdreams: AAHHHH! Sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!!!!! I haven't updated in a million years, I know! And I even promised to be more diligant about this story! I had the hugest case of writers block, and it wasn't until today when I was going through my reviews that I realized how long it's been...and that's when I cracked my whip and sent my muse to work! So, my apologies guys!

Review responses:

**TeArDroPs Of ThE MoOn**: nyah...I'm so sorry! Momiji is fine, and there will be more about him later on...I don't know who I'll pair him with but don't worry, he'll be happy :)

**Fire/Ice Fox Goddess**: Thank you, I try my best on it :)

**animelover630**: Glad I inspired you, but I hope I don't inspire you to never update! T-T I'm terrible with updates...

**Kyolover91**: thanks, hopefully I can pick up the pace a bit more though. Sorry about the slowly driving insane thingy...

**Snorkiest of Them All**: Thank you very much :D And I'm sorry for such the long wait!

**raiza**: I'm so happy you like it! And here's the long awaited update...

**Cannonballboy**: Wow, It's good to hear that people are noticing how much I try to keep this thing balanced :) Here's your chapter!

**MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR**: Nope, I hear you loud and clear. I love the YukiTohru pairing, and somewhere in my computer I have a fic with that pairing...I just have to find it, haha! It means a lot to me that even though you didn't like the way the pairing turned out that you still read it :) But Tohru will be happy, she just needs to find the right Sohma to make her happy! hehe.

And on to chapter number 12!

---

The ending credits rolled but Haru was reluctant to move and turn it off. Yuki's weight was a soft pressure on him, but not painful. He was too light to crush Haru. Soft, deep breathing reached Haru's ears and he knew that Yuki was asleep. And that left Haru alone to turn to his thoughts.

Poor Tohru, he really was sorry for being so mean to her. The look on her face just kept flashing through his head, over and over again. The phone rang.

"Hello," he said, pressing the receiver to his ear. "What?" He began to grip the phone so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Yeah, ok. Ok. Uh huh, yup."

Yuki opened his eye a crack, hearing Haru's strained voice. He was warm, but the cool air around him made for a pleasant contrast. He wondered about who was on the phone, and sat up. Haru glanced over.

"Yeah, ok we'll be right over. Yeah. Yup. Yeah. Bye already!" Haru hung up the phone.

"Who was that, Koi?"

"Your brother. We need to get to Shigure's right away." Yuki didn't even have time to scowl; Haru pulled his half-naked body off the couch and threw his shirt and shoes at him.

"What's all this about," puffed Yuki as they hurried through the woods in the direction of Shigure's.

"To sum it up, Kyo's been taken away to the Main House by Kureno to see Akito. Everyone's gathering at Shigure's."

Yuki felt shock run up his spine in slow, purposeful chills. Kyo taken to see Akito? He could see that Haru was badly shaken up. He grasped Haru's hand lightly, giving it a reassuring squeeze. It was all he could do for the boy.

Haru could only smile down at Yuki, a hollow smile. He kept getting flashes of Akito's chambers, and what Akito could be doing to Kyo right now…it made him shudder. He didn't like Kyo, oh no not at all, but he did admire him and he knew that Yuki did as well. And didn't he have a girlfriend?

They reached the house at record speed and hurried through the front door. Sweat ran down their faces from walking so fast in the smothering heat. Haru steadied himself on the doorframe and slowly observed all that were in the room.

Ayame sat on the arm of a chair, while Shigure sat in the chair. Both had unnaturally serious expressions on. And Ayame's eyes looked slightly red, from crying maybe. Tohru sat on the floor, her eyes red and puffy, tears streaming down her cheeks, but she quickly covered her face with her hands and leaned into Uo, who sat beside her. Uo's arm was wrapped protectively around her, and she looked lost. Kisa and Hiro sat on the steps and just stared at Haru as he slipped his shoes off. It was creeping him out. Kagura was taking off her shoes slightly in front of them, and Momiji took them and out them out of the way. Haru tried to avoid their expressions, he felt bad enough as it was. Ritsu looked exceptionally calm, tracing a pattern on the floor with his finger, every so often mumbling an apology.

He sat down across from Uo and Tohru, letting Yuki rest on his shoulder. Tohru avoided looking at them, but Haru didn't mind. No one spoke. It was an unsaid agreement that no one would say anything until everyone was there.

Hatori arrived a few minutes later.

---

Sometimes life just surprises you, and stabs you from behind.

Ah, the lovely thoughts of one Kyo Sohma.

"Where're we go---goin'?" His voice, it seemed, was still slurred and his tongue felt heavy and swollen. His mouth was dry, as if he had just eaten cotton or sawdust. Or a mix.

Had they drugged him? He could only remember putting up a fight, and then falling, and then some blurry shapes. And finally it was darkness. Until now.

He couldn't even remember why he had been fighting.

But slowly he began to awake, and then entire thing rushed back at him. Uo. Not transforming, going to Shigure, Momiji bursting in. Kureno almost right behind him. And then Momiji tripping Kureno, kicking him. And screaming for Kyo to run.

Kyo had never liked that energetic twerp; he was too much like a little brother. Or a little sister, depending on how he dressed. But he had to admit, Momiji had tried. Tried his hardest. And for that Kyo was grateful, at least.

"Though it doesn't help me out right now," he muttered. "What're you staring at?" he snarled at the bodyguard, stationed right across from him in the plush limo. Kyo took a second to take everything in and scoff in disgust.

"I suppose," he drawled, "That Akito couldn't find a crappier car in time to pick me up?"

The guard said nothing.

"Who's driving this thing anyway?"

Still nothing.

"Are you one of those British Imperial Guards? Where's your fluffy hat?"

There, he had accomplished a glare. At least he knew the guy was—partly—human. You just never knew with Akito.

"This is bullshit," Kyo said darkly. He demanded to know where he was being taken.

"Hey, pipe down!" Kureno's voice came from the front as the tinted window rolled down. "We're almost there to meet Akito. I hope you look presentable."

Kyo just smirked and flexed his biceps, just imagining punching Akito's two lackeys until he could hear the flesh tearing and their bones breaking. But he did nothing and waited. What did Akito want?

Besides, he could never do such a thing. It was mainly talk. Even to the rat, he couldn't. Kyo could barely contain his bitter laugh. Who would have ever thought that the cat would be admitting a weakness? To admit that he was mostly talk in his head was just another way that he could punish himself.

They pulled up to the main house and Kyo was shoved out of the car. He stumbled forwards and his face slammed against the pavement, since his hands didn't brace him effectively. He was hauled up again and literally dragged in through the doors. Once he was able to stand properly he snatched his arms away from the two lackeys, snarling. "I don't have to be dragged," he bristled.

With as much dignity as he could muster he threw his head up defiantly and entered Akito's chambers.

"Ah, the cat." Akito smirked. "Well, did you take a good look around the main house? Because this is the last you'll ever see it."

"Whatever," Kyo snarled. He heard the wind whistle and a slap was thrown across his cheek, stinging him. Without realizing he took a step back and stumbled over something, falling into the bed. And then he heard the snap of metal against metal, and in a shock he realized that he couldn't move his arms much.

Akito had handcuffed him to the bed. Struggling he tried to fight the urge to just lay passively there. He knew he had to get away, somehow. But no matter how he pulled and tugged, in every direction, all that he succeeded in doing was cutting into his wrists with the metal, so that a trickle of blood had begun to make its way in rivets down his arms.

"Now now you disgusting cat, don't be so hasty. Look, you're hurting yourself…" Akito leaned forwards and licked the blood off Kyo's arm in one long swipe. Kyo shivered as the cool air hit the moist skin.

"On second though," Akito said, looking off into the distance, "continue if you please, this will all be easier for me if you're tired out."

In that spilt second Kyo realized what was to be done to him. The sound of his beating heart pounded in his ears like a relentless drum and he could feel all the blood rushing to his head as his mind raced and his eyes widened in horror.

"God…" he whispered, before he slumped down onto the bed, unconscious.

Akito made his way towards him, with a suspiciously calm look on his face as he untied his robe and let it drop.

"Yes Kyo," he cackled, "I am your god."

---

Tohru tried to hold back the gasping sobs that were threatening to rip out of her as soon as she let her guard down. Once Hatori arrived and everyone was seated, she stood; dazed, knowing that she was supposed to ask something that would make them all feel more comfortable.

"Oh, uh…" she wracked her brain, trying to think of what she meant to say.

"Tea, Tohru?" prompted Momiji gently. She looked down at him, as he smiled up at her from his place on the floor. Quickly she straightened up.

"Yes, I'm going to go make some tea!" She hurried off into the kitchen and busied herself with finding the kettle and filling it with water. But she couldn't help hearing them in the living room, as much as she tried not to.

"Shouldn't she be here, while we talk about this?" asked Haru.

"No, let her keep herself busy. It's what she needs right now."

"You sure?" Haru asked again.

"She said that she was sure," huffed Momiji.

Tohru could feel her eyes brimming with tears again, and slowly one fell onto the counter.

"Mom," she cried, her voice cracking. "Mom, what should I do? Akito has taken Kyo, mom. And I don't think that he's going to let him come back alive. Not on the inside, at least."

Hot tears scalded her cheeks, and she shakily lifted the kettle and placed it on the stove, and then stepped back. With her blurry vision she knew that she couldn't light it safely.

"What if…" she whispered, wiping tears away almost as fast as they slid down her cheeks, "What if Akito never lets him out again? What if this is the end, and no one will ever see him again?"

She collapsed in the middle of the kitchen floor, shakily beginning to cry, and then to let out her heartfelt sobs. She covered her face with her hands, ashamed that she couldn't be stronger then this.

"T—Tohru?" came a tentative plea. Ritsu stood in the doorway, frowning.

"Ritsu! I'm so sorry!" Tohru gasped, standing up quickly.

"No no no, I'm sorry!" he cried. The kitchen was silent as the two stared at each other, their eyes large and confused dots. And then Tohru smiled.

"Are you waiting for the tea?" she asked.

"Actually, I…I came to see if you'd like…well if you'd like for me to...would you like some help Tohru?"

"That would be nice, thank you Ritsu."

A few minutes later they came out, carrying teacups. And the meeting began.

"So…what are we doing then?" Hiro asked.

"We're going to create a diversion first…" Ayame got a strange glimmer in his eye as he looked at Hiro, who scowled back.

"NO! I will _not_ be a diversion! No! No no no!"

Kisa looked up at him, her eyes wide and adorable. "But Hiro-kun…"

"Oh…fine, I'll do the stupid plan…"

"YAY!" Kisa smiled. And they all started to formulate their plot…

---

::twidles thumbs:: so...good? bad? Poor Tohru? review!!!??? I want to know what you guys think. :)


	13. Rescuing Kyo

Darkdreams: Erm, ok well I didn't exactly die…if you've been following my other story then you'd know I haven't updated that in forever either! O.O I'm so sorry! It's been really hectic, with exams and that whole life thing that I'm expected to live. Ah, excuses excuses. But, don't worry! I've been inspired by a two week grounding to keep going. And I've thought up how they're going to rescue Kyo! (Something of which I had no clue how they'd do before.) So, without further ado, I'll give you the chapter. Responses are going to be at the end so you can get to this chapter that much quicker!

---

"_So…what are we doing then?" Hiro asked._

"_We're going to create a diversion first…" Ayame got a strange glimmer in his eye as he looked at Hiro, who scowled back._

"_NO! I will not be a diversion! No! No no no!"_

_Kisa looked up at him, her eyes wide and adorable. "But Hiro-kun…"_

"_Oh…fine, I'll do the stupid plan…"_

"_YAY!" Kisa smiled. And they all started to formulate their plot…_

---

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Hiro groaned. Kisa tugged at the sleeve of his shirt and looked up at him with adoration, and he felt his knees go weak. "Damn females," he muttered.

"Aww, come on Hiro, you have to admit that the bunny costume looks adorable!" exclaimed Shigure. He turned to Ayame and gave him a high-five, saying, "Good job Aya-chan!"

"Why am I in this again?" Hiro questioned.

Shigure looked thoughtful for a moment, and then bashfully said, "Well, there really is no reason." He laughed, "We just wanted to see you in a pink bunny suit!"

Ayame and Shigure burst into peels of laughter. Angrily Hiro threw off the pink suit and gave them a death glare, but it made no difference to them. They quieted down when Tohru sighed heavily and deeply. Instantly they all turned to her with worried and pained expressions.

"What?" she questioned. "Come on everybody, lets go rescue Kyo!" she said cheerfully.

"We could just let him stay there," mumbled Yuki, but he didn't dare say it any louder in case Kagura managed to hear it. So he trudged along with everyone else, ignoring Haru's sympathetic gaze.

The group stopped in front of the Main house and stared up at it. No one moved, no one breathed. Tohru struggled to regain her self-control and not to cry. "So," she said, her voice sounding overly cheerful to her own ears, "let's get started! I'm sure Kyo's getting aggravated by now, and he'll want to be out of there."

Momiji sighed heavily and said, "Tohru it's not that simple. We have to somehow make Akito let him go, or not realize that he's gone…"

Haru cut Momiji off quickly and said, "Well, lets just find him first, and then we'll worry about it. Hatori, you find where the two of them are. Yuki, Shigure, Kagura, Ayame and Kisa, come with me. We'll go as visitors. Ritsu and Uo, stay with Tohru and protect her. When the time comes I expect you guys to run with Kyo, if it comes to that. Hiro, you know the plan, Momiji you go with him.

Everyone nodded seriously.

"Wait," Uo interrupted, "so we're just stuck waiting around out here? Missing out on all the action?" She glared at Haru, who smiled feebly. Ritsu stepped forward tentivly and said, "Well, couldn't we be lookouts? I'M SORRY THAT'S A HORRIBLE IDEA IT'S---"

"Brilliant." Yuki stated, shutting him up. "Now watch carefully, and notify us if you see anything."

"One problem moron," Hiro said sounding bored. "How are they going to tell us? They can't be running around the main house looking for us."

The entire group had a picture of Tohru, running in circles yelling 'Yuki? They're comiiiiiiiiiiiing!'

Ayame laughed nervously. Everyone else fell to the ground face first.

"Well how about we use this?" Ayame asked, pulling out two walkie-talkies.

With a pulsing vein in his forehead, Yuki asked him where he had gotten that.

"Oh, it came with the bunny suit!" He beamed.

"Wonderful Aya. We'll use that. Now everyone lets go," Shigure said, taking charge. Everyone nodded and dispelled. Tohru took a flying leap towards the bushes, attempting a roll into the bushes. But she just landed in them with an 'Ooff!' and got up saying "I'm ok!"

Everyone hurried to their respective positions, large sweatdrops on the backs of their heads.

Yuki started for the front doors and they followed. Soon it was quiet outside, and the three 'lookouts' were left staring around in boredom.

"This sucks, we're not doing anything!" Uo exclaimed.

"Well um…Yuki-san said it was very important that we stay here and I'M SORRY I'M SORRY IT'S MY FAULT WE'RE STUCK HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE--"

Uo poked him in his stomach and Ritsu fell to the ground, stunned.

"At least something that 'Prince' Yuki told me was of use."

Tohru blinked at Ritsu, who twitched on the ground.

"Um, Uo-chan, Ritsu-kun…isn't that Kureno over there, staring at us?" Tohru asked.

"Errr…" Uo stared blatantly at Kureno, and the grabbed both Tohru and Ritsu by the sleeve. "Run!" she yelled. They took off.

--------------

Yuki moved through the Main House easily. No one questioned his presence there, no servant even looked up at him, at least not conspicuously. His mouth was set in a grim line—he had to either bust Kyo out from the main house, not an easy task, or bargain with Akito in order to win Kyo back. Also not easy, considering Yuki would be more then happy to just leave him there.

But Kyo meant something to Tohru, and for Tohru Yuki would do almost anything.

Haru gave Yuki a squeeze on the hand.

"You ok?" he whispered. Yuki nodded while looking straight ahead.

"I think I might have a plan. But first--" he stopped in the hallway outside Akito's main chambers. "We have to agree. Are we planning on breaking him out, or are we going to persuade Akito to let him go?"

"Lets try persuading first," Shigure said thoughtfully, "and then if that doesn't work, we'll just knock Akito-san out and cart our jolly Kyo-chan home!"

No one laughed. Shigure hung his head in shame and they stood, in solemn silence, for a few moments.

"So, you think Momiji and Hiro have found Kyo yet?" Kagura said quietly. It was answered with silence. Yuki knocked on the large wooden doors, and pushed them open to step inside.

-----------------------

Momiji's footsteps fell softly on the tiled floors as he stealthily made his way down the corridors. Hiro followed, his chunky shoes making more noise then Momiji would have liked.

"Shh," he cautioned. His presence in such a place would be noted if they were caught, especially if he was right about where Kyo was being hidden.

"Yeah yeah," Hiro muttered, rolling his eyes. "This is stupid."

They came to a long hallway, with only one door at the very end. It was delicate, cast iron framing with a delicate vine pattern around the edges, and crystal clear glass. It lead outside, to a lush garden with seemingly untamed trees and bushes, and a crooked stone pathway. Momiji hurried down the hall, motioning for Hiro to follow.

Outside Momiji could smell fresh cut grass and the scent of blooming flowers. He skipped and hopped down the stone path, and Hiro struggled to keep up with him without running.

Suddenly Momiji stopped, causing Hiro to tumble into him.

"Owwies." Momiji pouted. Hiro gave him a bored look and sat up, since he was currently pinning the blonde down on the ground.

"Why'd you stop?" Hiro complained.

"This is the house."

Hiro looked up, noticing for the first time the 'house'. It was more of a shack, not very big at all, with run down wooden walls and bars for windows. The shingles on the roof looked rotten and ready to collapse at any moment. Hiro grimaced and turned back to Momiji.

"And how do we get in?" Hiro muttered. He stared at the blonde bunny who seemed, for a moment, to be contemplating and looked almost to be the teenager that he really was.

"Weeell, you see it's fairly easy. We just have to open the door!" Momiji grinned at Hiro, who gave him a sceptical look.

"So if it was that easy then why didn't that idiot just walk out a long time ago, instead of making us come all the way here to break him out?"

"Hmm," Momiji frowned, "see that's the harder part. To get out he'd have to disobey Akito's orders! And to get in, we'd have to disobey Akito's orders."

Hiro said nothing. In this case he reasoned that to get Kyo out without Akito's permission would be harder then actually convincing the Head of the family to set Kyo free.

"Well," drawled Hiro, "if we need to convince Akito, why don't we just get Tohru to _convince_ him."

"I hope you're not implying what I think you are, brat." Came Kyo's growling voice. Hiro paled and then glared, looking towards the barred window.

Orange hair appeared in view, scraggly and uncombed. Then Kyo's face came up, pressing his forehead to the bars. He looked exhausted. Dark circles were under his eyes; his eyelids sagged with lost sleep.

"Kyo!" Momiji grinned, "We've come to resc--"

"I heard, you annoying fluff ball" Kyo scowled. "Now quiet."

Momiji was about to start hysterically crying when he heard voices. He stopped, frozen in fear for a moment.

"This way, hide!" Momiji grabbed Hiro by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the underbrush, and the two of them shook silently and held their breath.

Kureno and Akito stepped into view, carrying something in a leather case.

"Master Akito," Kureno said hesitantly, "I also saw something strange today. That Honda girl, with her friend and with the monkey, standing in front of the main house. They took off when I saw them."

Akito frowned. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he hissed.

"I'm sorry, I just thought--"

Akito pushed Kureno out of the way. "Start searching for them, and bring them to me once you have. They must not--"

Hiro gulped back the sneeze that had almost escaped, and the bush rustled. Akito, in a rage, looked directly at the greenery and began moving towards it.

"Akito, should we continue with the punishment for the Cat?"

Akito paused, mere inches away from Momiji and Hiro's hiding spot. "No, this matter is more pressing." He moved away from the bush, and out of the garden entirely. Kureno followed.

"Phew!" Momiji exclaimed, jumping out from his hiding spot. "That was pretty close!"

"Hmph." Hiro stared at the dirt floor, wondering how he had gotten himself into this.

"Well Kyo, you're going to have some company because we're staying here until Yuki gives us the signal."

And with that Momiji flopped down cross legged in front of the window and began chatting, much to the dismay of the orange haired neko.

* * *

Darkdreams: Odd place to leave it? Yes. Do I know what I'm doing now? Also yes! I'm going to go dance happily now…**remember to review! My green marker will love you!**

here's the review responses!

**Kyolover91**: I love cliffhangers though…I'm so good at them! And I always resolve them in the next chapter :P

**Kitsunes-Rose**: Akito's very mean…poor Kyo…waaiiii, I'm so mean to them all!

**Deadly Wispers**: Well, I'll continue just because you asked me to!

**Cyndi1**: Kyo gets rescued! Almost, sort of, maybe…

**TeArDroPs Of ThE MoOn**: There's always a plan! (and sometimes they involve chickens!)

**animelover630**: I'm so horrid to Kyo. I'm glad you still liked it, despite the disturbing-ness!

**PanPan**: I think Hatori might not know…I'm sure if he did then he'd try to put a stop to it as best as he could.

**AznEyes**: Yes, I've been told a lot about my grammar and spelling mistakes. Usually I'm pretty good with things like that, but I tend to try and post my fics really fast, resulting in mistakes. I'm sorry! Maybe I'll start looking for a beta soon.

**kitten chipmunk and squirrel**: here you go, have an update:)

**Ice Godess**: I'm glad you liked it, here's your update!


End file.
